The Time I Saw Him
by SecretHeart14
Summary: The first time I noticed him was during my time in the amusement park. The second time was when I was shopping. The third was when he transferred to my school. This made me happy. I wonder if I could always see him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: why would I stress over on how to make a good Naruto anime. I would go loco**

**Warning:** All I got are just some language and maybe if some of you are emotional; tissue

**Prologue**

The first time I saw him was when I was only 5. Mama and Papa took me to an amusement park where there were a lot of balloons in so many colors. Mama and Papa were laughing and playing with me. I had so much fun there. When we went to eat, that was when I saw him. He was with his family also. What I notice first about him was his smile and then his eyes. His eyes were laughing as he was talking. He was happy to be there with his family just like I am. When I thought of this, it made me happier.

The second time I saw him was at the end of the year during the time where Mama and Papa always work. I didn't want to make them worry so I started to become independent at the age of six. I was walking him with rice and eggs when I pass his mother and he, himself. They were talking about what to make for dinner. I heard that he wanted tomatoes. His mother laughed while agreeing to it. The next day, I went back to the store to buy a cookbook for tomatoes.

The third time I saw him was when he transferred to my school with his brother at eight. I was in the hallway talking with my best friends when he went into the school offices. My best friends also notice him. It was love at first sight for her. She started asking about him or talking about him. I was happy for her and I was happy that I could see him a lot more.

**Author's Note: Hiya! My second story is about Sasuke and Sakura. Be happy people. (you don't have to) I know that's its short and all. I understand that you will be piss cause even I will do the same to some. But I am currently stuck in mud. Don't worry people, I won't let the stories down so continue reading *yelling to the cliff* Have fun^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My**_** Morning**

It was 5 in the morning where a lot of people would be asleep, but not me. This is the time where I am getting ready for school. Mama and Papa are at work so I have to get up real early. I would first go to where Posy live. Then when it is 7'o clock, I would walk to school.

I dress myself in a pretty green dress that Mama made for me and I put on a little pink hairpin in the shape of a butterfly that Papa brought for me. I strap on my red shoes and I was ready to go.

Whenever I walk to Posy's, I like to look at the shops that have a lot of toys and decoration. They were always colorful and look fun. I thought of having a party but Mama and Papa wouldn't be happy. Mama and Papa are still working somewhere. There were no more laughing, talking, eating dinner together, or anything. But I'm sure that Mama and Papa will be done with what they are doing and be with me again.

I was near Posy's house. I could see the fairy water fountain and hear the chime bell. Just as I was about to go near the door, the door open.

Wham!

"The hell? What was that," a voice asked.

"Ow,"

The person muttered a 'sorry' to the girl before helping her help.

"Are you alright,"

"Yep, I'm alright. My head hurts a little. That's all,"

She didn't believe me. My head does hurt but not a lot. Posy took me in her house to get an ice pack. Her house was warm and huge like always. I could always see a sakura tree in her backyard fill with streamers. The streamers that hangs from the tree sometimes dance in the wind. That place is my favorite place because it just like my name and it a really nice place. Posy came back with an ice bag.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I didn't see you there at all. Thank God you didn't bleed," she said as she put the ice on my head.

"It's alright because I came late after all," I laughed.

She gave me an angry look.

"Now don't laugh here, Cherry. That was a pretty hard hit. I should be lucky I won't have to repent or else my store won't open,"

I laugh at her. Posy is really caring. She always worry about me even when she doesn't need to. I like Posy. A lot.

"You won't have to cause I am fine as ever. See,"

I show her by spinning around. Posy stopped looking angry and smile.

"Alright, fine. You win, Cherry. Are you ready to help me open up," she asked.

"Yeah," I yelled.

*U*U~U~

Whenever I go to Posy, I get to help her in her store in the morning and when I'm done with school. Her store is called **Celebration** where it sell all kind of decorations. Right now we're getting ready to sell items for Health and Sport Days and Shichi Go San.

"Thank you always for helping me. I can always count on you, Cherry,"

"Eh-heh,"

This makes me very happy since Posy count on me to help. I can also see what is in her shop. There are always kimono for everyone, lanterns to light the night prettily, fire sparklers, and many many more.

"Cherry,"

"Hm,"

"Isn't it time for you to go to school,"

I look at the tree clock near Posy's desk. Uh-oh, I'm going to be late if I don't run.

"Let me take you to school. It'll be faster that way,"

"Eh..u-ummm,"

"Come on, Cherry. Don't you want to see that boy before school start," she teased.

Hmph. That was not fair of Posy but I really want to see him.

"O-okay,"

"Good cause I already have my keys,"

*U*U~U~

**Author's Note: Here is my second chapter to the story. How was Posy? It kinda kill me to have an OC but eh it works somehow. This story is making me research. I'm complaining alright but hey I'm having fun. You'll meet Uchiha next. Have fun ^^**

"Shichi Go San" means "Seven Five Three". Girls of age three and seven and boys of age three and five are celebrated on Shichigosan, and it is prayed for their good health and growth. Shichigosan takes place on November 15 and is not a national holiday.

Health and Sport Days is a day where people do different types of sports. From what I seen in manga and know; the sports include running, high-jumping, and maybe something more. That is the best I can help you in defining this events


	3. Chapter 3

**Hugs**

"Bye-bye, Posy," I waved.

Posy made it to school and a little bit earlier also. When I walked in front of the school, I could see a lot of girls there. I began to feel really, really happy. That mean Uchiha-kun is here. I began to run where the crowds is. There. He was smiling happy as always. This time he is with his brother. When the bell ring, everyone left so they won't be late. As I look back, I could see Uchiha-kun hugging his brother. I hope that I will always see him smile.

"...and then Uchiha-kun hug his brother. It was really REALLY cute," I said.

"That really is cute, Cherry. That boy must really love his brother, huh," Posy laugh.

"Yep, yep. I want to show Papa and Mama that I love them too by hugging them like what he did,"

"I'm sure you will, Cherry. The spirits will watch,"

"Is there anything I can do at the shop," I asked.

"Nope, but you can do your homework there,"

Hmmmmmm. What should I do? I want to help Posy but Mama and Papa might come home. I want to say hello to them by hugging them.

"Can I go home, Posy,"

"Yeah, you can. You can always go home,"

"Thank you, Posy," I said smiling.

U*U*U

When we arrived at my house, I first cook Mama and Papa's favorite food the best I can and did my homework. I drew a picture of my family smiling and then a picture of Uchiha-kun with his brother, mother, and father. As I wait, I felt sleepy so I went to sleep for a little.

As morning arrive, I woke up.

"Oh no, dinner," I thought.

I went into the dining room to see the food untouch. Mama and Papa didn't come home.

U~U*U

**Author's Note: I kinda heard my heart breaking for little Sakura right there. She is such a sweet girl that it makes me angry a little and sad. I wonder what will happen.**

**Man, I just notice that alot of you tend to like Sasuke and Sakura more than I thought. I guess that why no one likes my first story and the fact that no will probably know who the character is. No guilt here cause I'm glad that you guys like one of my story. Continue reading people cause it just gonna be better...I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky!**

Two days after I was waiting for Mama and Papa, I was with Ino and Karin at a candy store to buy sweets as rewards. Ino brought chocolate snacks, Karin brought gummy, and I brought sweet pudding. Sensei gave us a test today and everyone pass. It was a really good day. I did good in school, I am having fun with my friends, and I get to have a good snacks.

"Ne, ne, don't you think Sasuke-kun was handsome as always," Karin asked.

"He was. I heard from someone that he's the best at everything. He's smart, cool, and handsome. A perfect boy for us," Ino responded, "Right, Sakura?"

Uchiha-kun is smart because I saw him study hard after school. Whenever he did really well, his face would smile. He is also cool and handsome but perfect isn't what I thought.

"Uchiha-kun is smart, but I will like him even if he isn't perfect, Ino, Karin," I said.

"Ehhhhhhhhh! No, no, Sakura," they said.

"Huh!?"

"Sasuke-kun has to be perfect or else that isn't him at all,"

I think sometimes. Posy say that if someone is perfect than something is wrong with them because no one can be perfect. But whenever I see him with his family and happy, I like to think he is perfect. He is someone I really like.

"Maybe...you are right,"

"Yeah, she agree with us," Ino said.

"Let go buy more snacks as a reward," Karin said.

We laugh as we went to get more.

U*U*U

"Please excuse me,"

I went into Posy's store after I'm done playing with Ino and Karin. We had so many sweets that I'm full. I guess there will be no dinner for me.

"Welcome back, Cherry. How was school,"

"It was fun. Today the class gets to go outside. Class 2 gets to be together with Class 1,"

Posy was setting a big board up before looking at me with a smile.

"Does that mean you saw him," she asked.

"Uh-huh. Uchiha-san was with this really loud person. They were the first kids who fiinish running,"

She laughed. "And you didn't,"

"No." I shake my head. "Because everyone didn't want to be in the way of them. Everyone was cheering for both of them,"

"Oh, how nice,"

"And th-,"

The bell to Posy's store rang, making me not finish what I wanted to say. We turn to look to sse the customer. My eyes widen when I saw who it is. How lucky I am! I get to see him two times today. It was Uchiha-kun and his brother.

"Welcome to Celebration. I am Posy, the owner of the shop. What can I get you," Posy said.

"It it nice to meet you. I am Itachi and right here is my little brother, Sasuke. I am looking for materials for the culture festivals," Uchiha-onii-san said.

"I see. Then let's discuss what your looking for. The children can be with each other to keep each other company," Posy said.

"That will be fine. Sasuke, be good in here, alright,"

"Okay, Onii-san," Sasuke said.

Before they left, Posy whispered to me "Good Luck". That was not fair! What could I say to Uchiha-kun? We don't to each other a lot speak a lot.

"Ano...what is your name," he asked.

"Eh...,"

He asked me for my name. Today really is a good day. I could see Uchiha-kun longer and get to speak with him. I hope I won't do bad.

"I=I'm Sakura Haruno,"

"That's a pretty name," he smile.

"A-ah, eh um, t-thank you," I blushed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I came to help my onii-san," he said proudly.

The way he said it was...nice. Uchiha-kun is always happy just being near his family. Whether he's helping or not, he will show that smile because he love his family.

"That really is nice of you. You must be really happy to help your onii-san, huh,"

"I am because the Onii-san and I are close. I proud to be his otouto very much,"

Close to each other. I wonder if Mama and Papa will be home soon. I miss them very much. Uchiha-kun is lucky to be with his family a lot. Thinking of this, I wanted him to be even happier.

"Ne, ne, Uchiha-kun,"

"Yea," he tilt his head.

"Do you know what your onii-san wanted,"

"I do. He told me about what he will do at the festival. Why,"

I laughed excitely. "Let get the things for him so that he will be happy. I know where everything is,"

Uchiha-kun's eye widen before lighting up. "Yeah, we could do that. Thank you very much, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura-chan. He added -chan to my name. My heart began to beat really fast. I feel really happy at this.

"Y-your welcome,"

U~U~U

"So, what are you planning to do for the culture festival," I asked.

"My class is planning to do a haunted house. They chose me to get the materials because apparently I'm knowledgeable enough to be scary,"

I laugh at this. This guy scary? From what Cherry told me, this guy could be as scary as a mother dove.

"Well then, Weasal-san, I have lots of materials that could give kids nightmare for weeks. Will that work," I said grinning

He raised his eyebrow. "Weasal,"

"Your name, kid. What I'll call you cause I like you,"

"That is unnecessary for something foolish," he said.

"Whatever you say, We-as-al-kun. Now let's go to the culture sections. We have a lot you can choose from,"

Just when he was about to say something, we heard a scream.

U*U*U

KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Waaaaahhhhh, I'm scared. Uchiha-kun is scared also. Posy always told me to never go into the scary section but I wanted to help Uchiha-kun help his brother. We went in to find a dark place feel with scary things. I felt myself holding Uchiha-kun's hand. He held mine securely. We could see flying things, white bones, and something red.

"A-are you okay, Sakura-chan," he asked.

Because he asked me and I was holding his hand, I didn't feel scared a lot. Then we heard a scary laugh. But it was still so scary here. I want Posy.

"I'm f-fine. Let continue on," I said.

"Y-yeah,"

We looked through a lot of things together, never losing each other. Uchiha-kun said to keep looking because it wasn't enough. I wonder how he could say this when Posy put so many things here. We continue to walk until we found a closed box. We wanted to look if there anything in there so we opened it. I wish we didn't. We felt air the moment we open it and these things fly out into our face. We screamed falling backward to get them away from us. When those flying things were done, we look up to see something dripping and something red glowing. It was walking toward before falling on top of us.

It was a scary-looking woman. I couldn't take it anymore so does Uchiha-kun. We screamed and ran trying to get out. But, but we don't know where we are anymore. We're lost.

"Onii-san, Onii-san," Uchiha-kun cried.

I cried for Mama and Papa, wishing they would come. I'm scared right here. Waaaaahhhhhhh!

"Cherry," a voice said.

I know that voice. It's Posy. I have to call her or else that scary woman will come.

"Waaahhhh! P-posy...r-right here,"

I ran to where the voice was and hug what I could hug. I could hear Uchiha-kun's onii-san comforting him.

Posy sigh. "Sakura, this why I told you not to come here. You'll be scared to come here,"

Posy is angry at me. She only call my real name when she's angry or disappointed. I feel ashamed, but I don't want to let her go. Posy took out a hanky and knelt to see my face.

"Now let's get out of this place so that Itachi-san and I could clean you up, okay,"

"...okay,"

When Uchiha-kun and I were clean and calm, Posy took us to the toys place where there were no scary woman or flying things. She said she'll be back with Itachi-onii-san and that we wiill not wonder off. Uchiha-kun and I nodded our head really hard. It's better to be where Posy said it's okay to be. But I feel bad because I cause trouble for Uchiha-kun and his onii-san.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-kun," I apologize.

He looked at me, confuse.

"Why,"

I fidgeted with my dress. "B-because you wanted to help your brother, but instead I made everything bad,"

Uchiha-kun didn't say anything, making me nervous. When I couldn't take it anymore, he hug me. I felt myself blushing like the tomatoes he love.

"It's alright. Mommy said that it is the boy's job to make sure the girl's aren't crying so that I don't want you to cry, Sakura-chan."

I stared at him in surprise.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Y-yes," I asked.

"Call me Sasuke because you are one of my friend. After all, we were brave together, right," he said smiling.

Today was lucky and good. Even with our scary adventure, he's not mad at me. We're friend. I'm friend with Uch-no I mean, Sasuke-kun. I could feel myself smiling brightly.

"Right!"

U~U~U

**A/N: This right here is my favorite. No offense but you know something always good happen when scary things come. Look like Sakura move up to being friend with Sasuke instead of being a bystander. *Yelling with my might* Go Sakura! Keep moving up in relationship! Have fun guys ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Deal**_

I was tending to one of the bamboo plants when I heard the bell rang. I could hear several voices talking. Look like today is going to be busy.

"Welcome to Celebration. I am Posy. What could I get you," I asked.

"It's nice to see you once again, Posy-san,"

Ah. Weasel-san with his friends I guess. There are three with him.

"What brings you here again, Weasel-san,"

"Ha! Well, you look at that, Itachi. There someone who doesn't respect you," said the pale blue guy.

"I like her, hmmm. Finally, someone beside me not bowing down to you," said the girly guy.

The baby-face guy didn't say anything. These people are amusing in a way.

"Be quiet, Deidara Kisame. I'm here to see that coffin," Weasel-san said.

Ah, that why he came here. If it can scare his otouto, he's bound to come here again.

"Why? I thought you have everything,"

"Well, we thought we did until this guy here mention a coffin that scared the heck out of his lil' bro. You could say we were curious," the blue guy said. I think his name was Kisame.

"Can I see it," baby-face asked.

I raise my eyebrow at Weasel-san. It's been awhile since the scare Cherry and lil' Cutie had. Cherry still scared of Yani, the scary woman, and won't go anywhere in my shop without me. It's really cute of her. Makes me wanna scared her a little. Almost.

"Sure you can, but if you have a heart attack or injury, it will not be my responsibility," I said smirking.

They all smirk back. That annoys me in a way. Huh, I guess I'm gonna have a little fun somehow.

We went pass the bones, slimy, sound, and night creatures section. These guys didn't even blink. How impressive. We arrive at Yani's home.

"Alright, here is where the coffin and Yani. What do you think," I said.

"Yani?"

"Let me show you how this thing work. When you open this box, you will feel a "wind" and then...," I trailed off.

The moment I open the coffin, air came out with the bats.

"Oh, this is cool," girly said. Deidara, I think.

"Next red liquid would come out and Yani's eyes will glow red,"

The moment I said it, Yani walk two steps before falling on baby-face, still don't know his name. The guys were admiring Yani a lot. Well, she is scary after all. Her face is deform with burns and scar. You could see a "skull" of her. Her hair is long and dry-looking but it look like someone ripped half of it off. And most of all, her body is a scare on it's own. One of her leg is broken so she's off balance and her arms are at different angles.

"What do you guys think,"

Kisame whistle appreciatively. "How does the coffin do all that,"

"It's simple in a way, but it's pain to try and piece it together,"

"Show it to us anyway," baby-face said.

"How much it this decoration," Weasel-san asked.

"How much do you people have," I asked.

They look at each other before walking off to talk. Well, Yani's gonna cost about 300,000 yen. That ain't expensive if you count the work I have to do. The shop's bell rang again. I could hear Cherry's voice.

"Posy?"

Hmmmmm. Should I wait around here and wait for them or go to her? Nah. I'll go to her.

"Coming, Cherry," I yelled.

U*U*U

When I walked in the store, I couldn't see Posy. I began to worry. I don't like being alone without anymore. I had to ask Posy to stay with me for one day when I had a nightmare. It was scary. The woman was there with these screeching that hurt my ears. I didn't want to ask Posy to stay with me so I decided to sleep in Mama and Papa's room. It was comforting like they were there with me again.

"Posy? Where are you," I asked.

"Coming, Cherry,"

Posy sounded far away. My worry began to grow big. Did the scary woman get Posy? When I thought of this, I ran to where her voice might be. As I turn, I bumped into someone.

"Oof,"

"Hmmm, what do we have here,"

I looked up to see a scary fish. The scary fish was really tall and has pointy teeth with blue skin. Did the fish take Posy?

"Who are you,"

I whimpered as he came closer. But the fish might have taken Posy. I don't want that. I have to be brave for her. I stand up even through my leg were shaking.

"U-ugly fishy, where is Posy," I asked.

"Huh,"

"W-WHERE IS POSY UGLY FISHY," I yelled.

The scary fish didn't say anything when I yelled. It was starting to make me lose my bravery. The fishy was about to open his mouth when I heard someone laugh.

"Oh my god, bwahahahahahahaha,"

I turned to look and saw that Posy was okay. The fishy guy didn't take Posy away. I'm glad. But I could see she was with three other people who were smiling or laughing. One of them was Itachi-onii-san. If he's here, that means Sasuke-kun is here also. I started to look for him.

"Hahah...y-you...ha...won't find him, Cherry," Posy laugh.

Oh. Sasuke-kun isn't here right now. That made me a little sad, but since Posy is here, everything is ok.

"Oi, lady, what the hell was that," the fishy guy said.

"Hahahaha. Kisame, you got insulted by a little girl," said a pretty woman.

"Shut it, Deidara," The fishy guy gave me a scary look. "Brat,"

"Ok, ok, enough here...haha...Kisame," Posy said, "Cherry, can you say sorry to this man here. He is actually nice,"

The pretty woman made a strangle noise at what Posy said. I look at her confusedly, wishing she could explain what is going on.

Posy look at me and nodded. "I'm really sorry about that, guys. Please wait for a moment for Yani cause I'm gonna have to talk with Cherry,"

"Very well, Posy," Itachi-onii-san said.

"You better fix her, lady," the fishy guy said.

I don't like him. The fishy doesn't seem to be nice to Posy at all. The last one was to leave was another pretty person. His red-hair was like the firework that Posy use to have.

"Cherry,"

"Yes,"

"Are you alright," she asked.

I smile brightly. "Yep, I am. I was just really scared because your voice sounded far away. I thought the scary woman took you so when I saw the fishy guy who look scary, I thought it was him who took you,"

Posy laugh at my explanation. "Thank you for worrying about me, Cherry. But those people were actually customers who came to take the scary woman away,"

Wow. That means that they are good people if they're going to take the scary woman away. They must be heros to Posy.

"So fishy guy, pretty lady, and firework guy who are with Itachi-onii-san are good people,"

"Oh, is that their name, Cherry," Posy asked.

I tilt my head. "Isn't it,"

She laugh. "Maybe, maybe not. But I think it's better not to say that to them. You can call fishy guy, Kisame, the pretty lady, Deidara, and the firework guy...Aka-chan,"

"Hmmmm. Ok," I agree.

U~U~U

I was still laughing at how Cherry called Kisame a fish. But it was even more hilarious how she call the other guys. Tears are gonna come down soon.

"Alright guys. Cherry is going to say her apology to you,"

Cherry was fidgeting with her dress again. Nervous, huh. I pat her head to calm her down. This might be ugly to the guys but who cares. I get enetertainment from Weasal-san's friends.

"It'll be alright, sweet Cherry. I'm right here with you," I reassure her.

She nodded.

Cherry began to say sorry to Kisame.

"U-ummmm...I'm really sorry about how I was acting, Kisame-san. It was because I was scared that Posy would be gone since the scary woman was here. I-it's because you look really scary that I thought you took her,"

Everyone was waiting for some responds form him. It makes me happy that sweet Cherry care for me. Kisame look at me for help. What should I tell him? I don't want Cherry to be sad so I guess I'll warn him.

U*U*U

Kisame-san was staring at something as I waited to be forgiven by the good guys. I look at his face to see it lose some color.

"W-well, I guess I can forgive you, girl,"

"Really," I smile.

"Y-yeah,"

I'm glad that Kisame-san forgave me because that means the hero will definitely make the scary woman go away.

"Cherry, sorry to tell you this, but I have to work so can you go into the back and do your homework," Posy asked.

They must be getting ready to fight the scary woman. I'll have to be a good girl so that I won't be in their way.

"Okay!"

I turn around to say my thanks.

"Thank you very much, Kisame-san, Deidara-san, Itachi-onii-san, Aka-chan,"

I heard Posy burst out laughing as I went.

U~U~U

My stomach hurt so much. I'm smiling from ear to ear.

Kisame was laughing also. "Look like you have a new name, Sasori,"

Ah, so that was his name. Too bad I didn't hear it soon enough.

"That was cruel of you, Posy-san,"

"Oh, how was it low of me, Weasel-san. Cherry just thought of the name for you," I explain.

Sasori looks angry enough that he snapped.

"Are you going to sell us that coffin or not," he said.

"Hm? Sure, how much do you guys have,"

Deidara responded. "We have 60,000 yen all together. Is that enough, hmmm,"

"Well, 60,000 to 300,000...nope you don't have enough," I said smiling,"so try to cough up some more money."

"You damn woman! You trying to rip us off," Kisame said.

"Stop, Kisame," Weasel-san warned.

He look at me.

"Is there anyway for you to lower that price a little," he asked.

He's asking if I can lower Yani's price. Cocky bastard. But the culture festival will be here soon and I hate to ruin a good festival. So I guess I can lower it.

"Sure, I'll give you 200,000 to pay me,"

"Tha-," Deidara started.

"Wait, I'll give you another 130,000 for making me laugh. You guys are interesting,"

"That is still is above what we have," Weasel-san said.

"I know. That's why I want to make a deal with you,"

"What kind,"

"You boys are going to work your body for it and plus bring your otouto here. I want to give Cherry a playmate,"

"I will not use my otouto just for your enjoyment," Weasel-san said angrily.

I just smile and look at Aka-chan.

"Ne, Aka-chan,"

"What," He still angry.

"I am willing to show you how I make Yani and her coffin

"...Fine, I'll agree to your deal,"

Yes, I thought. I got one down, and another three more.

"Fish-san, in my shop you can find anything you like from clothing to weapons. I'll give to you in exchange for your work,"

"Oh, how annoying you are, lady. But you strike a pretty good deal here,"

Two down.

"And you, Deidei-chan, what would you like,"

"Hey," Weasel-san yelled.

"Che, the name fix it, hmmmm. And for your deal to work, I want unlimited supplied of explosive where I can set it off,"

One to go.

"Sure, I have plenty,"

"Hmmm, that's good,"

"Well, Itachi, it look like we all agree to what she has given us. So make the deal with her. It's not like she'll hurt the kid," Fish said.

He glared at him. I sighed. Hmmm, how should I get this guy to agree? Oh, I know.

"I wil-,"

"How 'bout this, Weasel-san. If you don't want to use him to gain Yani, then use Cherry. If you let her be with your brother after school at your house or this shop, I will give you it in the finishing charge," I said.

It took a minute for that to sink in. Fish, Aka-chan, and Deidei-chan were being tense around this guy. Huh. This guy must be the decision maker.

"Very well. Only in the condition that my otouto won't be hurt in any way," Weasel-san said.

"Of course, same condition that Cherry doesn't get hurt," I said back.

Cherry will be excited to see Cutie again. Be happy, sweet Cherry.

U*U*U

**A/N: Here is chapter five people. Hope you like it. How do you guys like Posy now that she struck a deal with Itachi and his...partners...friends... whatever you guys want to call them. Aren't you excited now that Sasuke and Sakura are going to spend more time with each other? Have fun ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Blooming__ Secret_**

"Really? I can see Sasuke-kun a lot," I asked Posy on Saturday.

"Yep, Weasal-san and his friends were so kind to agree for you guys to play,"

I was cheering inside really loud. I get to see Sasuke-kun a lot more now. I get to see him work hard. I get to see him help. But most of all, I get to see him happy. The good guys must have known that I like to be with Sasuke-kun. I really have to thank them a LOT.

"When can I see him, Posy,"

"When the culture festivals is done which is 5 days away when it'll start,"

"Ehhhhh...but I can't wait that long,"

"You'll be able to wait, Cherry. Now then let's work, okay,"

"...okay," I mumble.

Today was really busy. There were people coming in and out buying materials for the festivals and Shichigosan. Posy put me in charge of wrapping up the purchases and getting what the customers wanted. It was a great day for the store because everyonen was sastisfied.

"Good job, Cherry. I think we can close the shop now,"

"Yea,"

"Would you like me to take you out to dinner, Cherry,"

My face almost became sad. Posy sometimes ask me if I'll like to eat dinner with her, but I always say no because I'm afraid if I do, Mama and Papa might come home without me to greet them. I know that they sometime come back because some of their clothes are gone or the food will disappear.

"I'm sorry, Posy but I can't today," I said.

She smiled. "All right, next time then,"

U*U*U

When I return home by walking, I saw something that made me ran. The lights on the house was on. That means Mama and Papa are home. That means we can be with each other again.

"Mama? Papa?" I asked.

There were shoes in front of the house. They are home.

"Mama, Mama, Papa," I cried.

"What is it,"

It has been a while since I heard that voice. The deep, strong voice of Papa.

"Papa," I exclaimed.

"Oh, Sakura. You're home,"

"I am, Papa. Welcome home. Are you done with work,"

"Thank you but I still need to do something today so I won't be home,"

"...Oh...what about Mama,"

Papa froze at my word.

"I don't know when she'll be home. Be a good girl and I'll bring you a present, okay,"

A present from Papa. I can't wait. It has been a while since he has given me anything.

"I will. Come home soon," I said.

Papa merely nod before going outside. I went to see him start the car and drive away, leaving me. A part of me want to cry but Papa said he'll give me a present if I am a good girl so I won't cry. The best part is that I get to see Papa. I'm glad he's doing fine. I wonder if Mama will come home also.

U~U~U

Morning arrive after the night Papa came home. I woke up at 5 as usual and dress. It was getting colder so it's better if I dress in pants. I chose a black legging and put on a thick pant. My shirt is long and warm for the weather. When I was going downstairs, I notice that Mama and Papa's door to their room was close. If the door is close, that mean someone is home. Excitedly, I open the door slowly and quietly to see someone on their bed. I went in trying not to disturb the person sleeping. I crept near the person seeing that it was Mama. Today is a good day. I can spend time with Mama. Posy will be wondering where I am but I want to be with Mama even if it's only a little. So I sat near the bed and waited.

U*U*U

I'm on the edge today. Cherry didn't come like she usually did. Did something come up for her? If I think about it, she won't come here if her parents come home. I frowned. Maybe I'm thinking too much but her parents are getting too distant with her. The store bell rang.

"Welcome to Celebration. I am Posy. How can I help you," I greeted.

"You sound like a broken record, Posy-san,"

I just smile. "It is to be nice to my customers, Weasel-san. It will be rude to even think of not greeting them like that,"

"U-um,"

Hm. I look down to see lil' Cutie. Weasel-san brought his brother here? For what reason?

"Hello there, cool guy," I said.

Lil' Cutie smile at the nickname I gave him. "You think I'm cool, Onee-san,"

"Yep, unlike your brother here who is a small short furry animal," I said.

Lil' Cutie laugh at this while the furry animal himself look insulted.

One point for me.

"So what bring you here, Weasel-san,"

"I wanted to discuss our deal into more detail and let my otouto play with your daughter,"

I laugh at this causing him to look confuse.

"Cherry, my daughter. Hahaha...not possible, Weasel-san,"

"What do you mean?"

"Cherry's real name is Sakura Haruno who I took in to care for. She come here on her own free will,"

"Then why does she always come here, Onee-san because whenever Onii-san watch this place, I always see her come here," lil' Cutie asked.

Watch this place? That's a curious information

"Well, I stole her away because she was a pretty flower and I wanted to take care of her,"

Lil' Cutie cocked his head to one side. Weasel-san just listen on.

"Whenever Cherry come here, I let her bloom to be however she want and be happy,"

"Really! What does Sakura-chan bloom into,"

I just smiled. "I don't know yet, Cool guy. Sometimes she become a cherry blossom, another time she is like a princess or a fairy. But she never bloom to what she really wants to be,"

Lil' Cutie was awestruck by what I said as for the guy, he has a disbelieving look. Jackass.

"Why can't Sakura-chan bloom what she wants to be,"

"I would like to tell you, but then if the secret is out, Cherry won't be really pretty when she fully bloom. But I can tell you this, never ever make her cry, okay,"

Lil' Cutie has a thoughtful look on his face from what I said.

"Okay! Can I help her bloom into something really pretty? Is she here right now,"

Speak of someone and they'll come. Luckily it wasn't the devil, but Cherry. She look different. Something must have happen.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you in the morning, Posy. Mama came home so I wanted to be with here,"

The mom came home, huh.

"It's alright, Cherry. I have someone I want you to see,"

She came over to where we were standing and smile. Cherry is always happy when she could see her parents or lil' Cutie. If I had to choose who I wanted to give her happiness, it'll be lil' Cutie. He is probably her star.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were coming,"

"Onii-san wanted to come here so I came with him because I wanted to play with you,"

She giggled.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," Cherry looked at me, "Can we go play at the back, Posy,"

"Yeah, just don't go breaking or wandering,"

"We won't."

"Oh and Cool guy,"

Lil' Cutie look at me questioningly.

"The secret I told you, don't tell,"

The kid look at me proudly while saying he won't. After that, they went off to play.

My otouto and the girl went off to play leaving me with Posy-san. This woman annoys me to no end. She has made a lie to my brother about the girl.

"Why did you say such foolish story, Posy-san. You can be an annoyance to my classmates and I, but I would prefer if you do not tell such lie,"

The woman merely glance at me before going to sort some materials.

"I didn't lie. I just made the truth more colorful,"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Cherry is a good girl but I'm sure one day she will break. Right now she's as stable as a flower losing sunlight. I'm just letting her grow as much as I can,"

She is speaking in riddles. She is saying the girl doesn't displease anyone but she will "break." There are many terms as to break. She could start misbehaving or her mind will go berserk.

"Is that why you told my otouto to never let her cry, Posy-san,"

The woman pause at sorting through books. She smile at me knowingly.

"I don't know. It's just my way of warning lil' Cutie to never make her sad,"

She won't tell me a thing about her goal, but her intention involving the girl doesn't seem bad. I'll let things go as it is for now.

"Now, about the deal, Posy-san,"

U~U~U

**A/N: Well, I guess there will be different POV but mostly Sakura and later on Sasuke; but not until much much later. They're still only in elementary school. I don't know what will be going on with Posy and Itachi so if you're curious no point in asking. By then, have fun ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Open Feeling**_

When Mama woke up and saw me, she didn't say anything. She stare at me like a I am a stranger. Maybe Mama was still sleepy so she couldn't recognize me.

"Mama?"

"Who are you,"

When Mama said that, it really hurt like she doesn't remember me. But I can't be sad because it has been a long day for Mama after all.  
I smiled brightly. "It's me, Mama, Sakura,"

"Oh...hello, Sakura,"

"Good morning, Mama,"

She continue looking at me before leaving the bed. She went into the bathroom and stayed in there for awhile. I should start breakfast for her so that she won't be cranky for the day. After all, Posy said a person's mood is determine by what fill the stomach. I went down to the kitchen and started making our family's favorite, pancakes with fresh fruits. Lucky for me, I did go out to buy fresh fruits. I can't wait to see how Mama's face will be.

I heard Mama coming downstair and waited. The pancakes smell fresh in the air. I look at the clock and saw that I might be late if Mama doesn't drive me. Maybe I can spend more time with her if I ask her to drive me to school. We could talk like what we did before. I saw Mama and she saw me in the kitchen. I was smiling. Mama just nodded and said take care and left. I was confuse. Maybe she didn't see the breakfast I've shown. I better tell her.

"Mama, Mama," I yelled, running.

She stopped in front of the car.

"What is it, Sakura," she said.

"Didn't you see the pancakes with fresh fruits. You could eat it now and maybe take me to school," I said.

Mama look at her watch and gave me a sorry look.

"Sorry, dear, but I have an appointment to go to. Maybe next time, okay,"

She went in the car and left again. I could feel tears welling up.

"B-but it was your favorite. It was Papa's favorite also...," I stuttered.

Papa left, Mama left, and I am all alone. I better go and run to school.

When I arrive at school, I was really, really late. Maya-sensei was super angry at me. I received a paper for Mama or Papa to sign, but I tried explaining to Maya-sensei that they couldn't. She wouldn't listen so I was grumpy for the whole day even when Ino and Karin tried to cheer me up.  
After school was done, I went to Posy's. I hope she isn't mad at me because I didn't come. I hear voices inside the store. Posy must be busy again. I went in.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to see you in the morning, Posy. Mama came home so I wanted to be with her," I explained quietly.

Posy gave me an understanding look. Phew. I'm glad she isn't angry. I will be grumpier if she was.

"It's alright, Cherry. I have someone I want you to see,"

Hm? Someone for me to see? I wonder who it is. I walk to where she is and saw Sasuke-kun. I almost jump in excitement. Sasuke-kun is here. All my grumpiness almost vanish.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were coming,"

"Onii-san wanted to come here so I came with him because I wanted to play with you,"

I laughed happily.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun," I looked at Posy, "Can we go play at the back, Posy,"

"Yeah, just don't go breaking or wandering,"

"We won't,"

I will make sure nothing goes wrong because this is a really happy thing. Even through Mama and Papa didn't stay today, I can be with Sasuke-kun for a while.

"Oh and Cool guy,"

Hm. Who is Posy calling? I turn to look at Sasuke-kun to ask. He was looking at Posy.

"The secret I told you, I'll let you take it. But don't tell,"

Sasuke-kun look at Posy proudly and said he won't. What secret are they talking about? Did Posy tell Sasuke-kun about a surprise? I'm curious.

"Ne, ne Sasuke-kun,"

"What, Sakura-chan,"

"What was the secret Posy was telling you," I asked.

He begun to look away from me and held a pout. This made me think that his face was REALLY cute.  
"I'm not going to tell cause Posy say not to,"

"Hmph. Why not? Why? Why? Why," I asked.

"This secret is something Onee-san trust me with to do,"

"And what is it,"

Sasuke-kun give me a big smile.

"To take care of a pretty flower," he said running away.

"Hey, tell me more," I yelled.

U*U*U

"And I have to because...,"

"Because it'll be part of our deal. Everyone else has agree to it,"

"Can I bring Cherry and her friends,"

He paused on that. There is no way in hell I'm going alone for this kind of fun.

"You may,"

"Good of you to agree, Weasel-san," I said, "Now, let's check on the kids,"

The store bell rang. I could see two girls coming in.

"Welcome to Celebration. I am Posy. What could I get you," I greeted.

That guy...he may have a slight point about me sounding like a broken record.

"Oh!...eh,"

The girls started whispering while glancing at Weasel-san's direction. Does he know them? I glance at him. He just stood there.

"Um, we would like to ask for the man for help, please," a girl with brown-haired said.

Hmmmm. I could say that he doesn't work here, but then I could get some fun out of this and see him suffer.

I showed them my brightest smile. "Of course you can, he will probably know what you will like. Please enjoy your shopping,"

Weasel-san gave a glare at me as the girls squealed excitedly.

"Aren't you excited, store boy? Your very first pretty customers. Have fun," I sang.

"Oi!"

I went away before he could say anything. I went to the back of my store to see Cherry tickling lil' Cutie. Now what are they doing?

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun," she said.

"Haha..n-never...haha,"

"Then...tickle, tickle,"

I grinned at this. Ah, kids they can be so cute at times. But sometimes you have to wonder what are they thinking.

"What are you guys doing,"

The kids looked up at me.

"Ah! Posy, can y-," CRASH!

The hell? What the hell happen? I ran into the shop to see the brown-haired girl lying on top of Weasel-san as the black-haired girl was looking angry. Glass were everywhere, the pattern papers were ripped, and...oh my god, so many damage!. I could see from the corner of my eyes Cherry and lil' Cutie.

"What the fuck, Karen! He was suppose to be shared,"

The brown-haired girl just look smug while on top of the guy. Who the hell would be smug when the guy himself look ready to kill you? She looked at Weasel-san.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Itachi-kun...I should have seen where I was,"

A fight was about to happen. I will allow that to happen, but NOT IN THE STORE.

I looked at the kids. "Cherry, Cool guy,"

They looked at me.  
"I want you to go out in the back and don't even think about looking inside the shop, okay,"

Lil' Cutie was about to argue but Cherry just pull him along. Good. Now then, fucking girls. I look to see something amazing in its own sense.

"No! He can't be for share," the brown screamed while black pulled.

I walked over to the brown and slapped her.

"What the fuck, bitch," she yelled.

"What the fuck, yourself! You just ruined my merchandise. Do you know how much these things cost? Huh? And Itachi, get up dammit."

He glared at me.

"I would but it's not easy considering I can hurt myself,"

"You can't just talk to him like that," black said.

"You got a problem? In this shop is my rule, where I am queen here. You broke these expensive merchandise that will cost your whole life,"

"Ha! This is just a cheap place where we can get better things. We only came here because of Itachi-kun,"

Last straw. I kicked the girl off Itachi and help him up. I am so going to ruin these girls. I went to my counter to get two pieces of papers and a knife.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna kill them, I'm just gonna..," I swung the knife at black's face, "cut them."

Just as blood was about to come out, I cleaned it up with one of the paper.

"W-what the hell," brown said, "We're customers!?

"Sure you are..." I drawled as I hand the knife to Itachi,"That brown-haired girl, you can do however you wish. Just make sure to wipe some blood."

"Hey! Don't hurt, Karen,"

I just dragged the girl away as I let Itachi deal with her. For now, I'll drive this one out.

U~U~U

I was left with the girl that attack me. She was looking at me hopefully. Posy-san became very violent from the look of how things became. I am blaming her the moment this is over. I look at the knife and paper she has given me. The knife was as sharp as it and the paper has writing that I cannot discern. I might as well get my revenge for humiliation.

"You're name is...Karen,"

She look sly at this. Women, sometime they do not make any sense.

"You remember me, Itachi-kun,"

"Well, considering that I have cross path with you and your friend during school, I would somewhat know you,"

"How lovely," she squeal.

"Now then, let's start with question,"

U*U*U

I was getting really impatient after Posy told us to go. Even Sasuke-kun was getting impatient. We heard a scream and became scared. I hope Posy comes soon. After a really long time, Sasuke-kun started to go back in.

"No, Sasuke-kun. Posy said not,"

"But don't you want to see what's happening. Onee-san and Onii-san could have gotten hurt by those weird girls,"

He's...right. But Posy said not to. But I'm worry. What should I do?

"I'm going alone if you're not coming, Sakura-chan,"

"Wait! I-I'm going to,"

Sasuke-kun nod his head and we went into the shop. It was quiet. This was scary in another way. I wonder what we'll see. Sasuke-kun and I continue on walking until we saw the door to the store close. We heard something.

"YOU CRAZY PEOPLE,"

It was one of the girls. Sasuke-kun and I ran to open the door and saw Itachi-onii-san standing there with Posy sweeping the mess.

"I thought I told you guys not to come in,"

"Onee-san, w-what happen," Sasuke-kun ask.

"Nothing really. Weasel-kun and I just talk a little with the girls so everything is fine now,"

"Really," I ask.

Posy just smile at me.

"Of course. Now you three, help me clean or else I'm locking us inside,"

Whenever Posy is serious and threaten someone, you have to listen. Sasuke-kun and I help but Itachi-onii-san stood there, watching us. Posy was ignoring him. I was confuse, Posy would do something if no one would listen to her. Maybe she'll do something later.

U~U~U

It was 8:47 where we were done and Sasuke-kun with Itachi-onii-san went home. Sasuke-kun and I promise to see each other soon so that we can play. When I went in, Posy was quietly writing on a piece of paper.

"So...Cherry, are you alright,"

"Huh,"

"How are you feeling? If your mom came home, that means something has to happen," Posy said looking into my eyes.

I stayed quiet.

"...Cherry,"

"N-nothing happen. It was good actually. Papa and Mama came home. They...came home," I repeated.

I feel bad lying to Posy but I don't want to tell her the whole story. After all, Mama and Papa still know I'm here. After all... Huh?! Tears are coming down, but I'm happy. It was a good day. They came home and I get to see them. Posy came over and hugged me.

"Sweet, sweet Cherry...don't cry. Shhhh," she said comfortably.

I was waiting and hoping so much that maybe that we could spend time with each other. I was really happy when they came home but it was so short. Just a small talk. Nothing else. I gripped on to Posy's shirt.  
"Waahh"

"Bright, bright Cherry...let it all out,"

So I did. I let everything I could out. I was always waiting for us to be a family again. I was always trying hard not to cry because I was hoping so hard that when they come back, they won't leave me alone again.

Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh. Waaaaaaahhhhhhhh.

"How do you really feel, Sakura,"

Posy was wiping my face with a wet towel that was warm. I was blushing a lot. I wasn't suppose to cry.

"Sakura,"

I look away but Posy held my face, looking into my eyes.

"I-I was sad...that we didn't get to be together."

She let go of my face.

"Well, now that you let it out, how do feel right now,"

"...A little bit better," I admitted glumly.

"I'm glad."

Posy went back to her desk and continue writing.

"You know, Sakura, here's something that will make you happy."

Hm? What will make me happy?

She grinned. "Weasel-san just invited me to go to his culture festival. He said you can go also with your friends of course."

Go to Itachi-onii-san's culture festival... which mean that I can have fun with everyone and see Sasuke-kun there. My face was slowing grinning really big.

"I heard that lil' Cutie might be coming over. You can have fun at the school with everyone without worry, okay,"

"Yeah!"

U~U~U

**A/N: I kinda wanna see Itachi getting attack by girls but it kinda ended badly. Posy was apparently piss. When you're in a shop, never ever destroy items that could cost your life. I haven't gotten much social skill with Sakura and her friend so I was thinking of getting them together in the festival. Look forward to the next story. Have fun ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The**** Festival**_

Today was November 3, the day where the culture festival begins. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep for almost the whole night. Well...maybe. Posy made me work a lot in her shop, making her really tire. But still I was still so excited. At 5 a.m., I was already dress, eaten, and running to where Posy's house is. I saw Posy carrying some boxes in her van.

"Posy! Posy! Good morning!"

When Posy set the box inside the trunk, she look at me and smile.

"Good morning to you too, Cherry. So you did tell your friends about skipping school, right," Posy asked.

"Yep! Karin and Ino were really excited to go. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah. We're ready to go. Get in the van, Cherry."

The first house we came to was Ino's house. I went out to ring her doorbell. I like Ino's house second to Posy's because it's cover in a lot of pretty flowers that I don't see anywhere. The flowers fit her because Ino really like flower. The door open and there was Ino dress up really pretty.

"Hello, Sakura! I'm excited to go to Sasuke's brother's festival."

"Let of lots of fun, Ino. Oh, but first let meet Posy."

We went to where Posy was with the car. We could see Posy talking to someone on the phone. I wonder who.

"...love you."

"Posy."

Posy look at us.

"Ummm... I know I haven't let you meet Ino but she's really pretty and nice. I hope you like her."

Ino look shyly at her.

"H-hello."

"Well hello to you also, m'lady. I didn't expect to meet such a lovely lady a friend of Sakura."

I smile. I'm glad they got along and that Posy didn't say Cherry. I like how she call me but it'll be embarrassing if Ino and Karin knew my nickname. Sasuke-kun is different because I want him to know about me just like I want to know about him.

"Well then let get the last one of you lovely lady," Posy said.

Ino giggled.

U*U*U

"Ne, ne, Sakura."

"What,"

"How did you meet such a cool person?"

"How did I meet Posy?"

Ino gave me an annoyed look.

"Of course. Look at how she look; tall, cool, and pretty."

I look at Posy at the front. Posy is tall, taller than Itachi-onii-san and has a long blonde hair just like Ino. The only different thing is that at the end, it is a light blue. If I think about it, Posy is cool because I sometime see her smile confidently. At this, I wanted to be just like Posy a little..

"So? How did you meet her?"

"I meet her when I was outside doing the house chores."

"Uh-huh,"

"Posy was the first one to notice me because I was carrying alot of stuff so she came and said she'll help."

"Wow! She's like a nice person who comes to the rescue. Ahhh...how wonderful if Sasuke-kun could come to my rescue."

I laugh quietly. Ino and Karin doesn't know that Mama and Papa are not at home alot and I want it to stay that way. It'll be scary if I was treated differently. But...Posy know because she was stubborn. I could still remember how she begin to become a part of my life.

-_I__ was carrying alot of bags this time because I didn't go shopping for food for a while. I shouldn't do that again or else I have to carry alot of bags again. People pass through me without helping me. I'll be okay because I can do it. I was really determined until I trip over my own foot._

_"No," I cried._

_All the food I brought fell out. I could hear the eggs crack, see the fruits and potatoes rolling away, and the vegetable being step on. Oh no..._

_"Um...uhhhh...please stop moving." I said._

_But everyone ignore me. They continue on as if nothing is in their way. I fidgeted. It look like I'll have to get what is left and try to go back to get more._

_"Oh my god! There's a cockroach on me. Get it off."_

_Huh? I saw a tall person looking scared and screaming real loud about a cockroach. Everyone started screaming._

_"Oh my god. Oh my god. They're crawling all over me." the tall person threw the bugs at another person who scream and tried to get it off._

_"Noooooo!"_

_That person also threw them to another person and that person did it also. My head got dizzy just watching them. People started to run away from where the bugs are being thrown and then it was empty._

_A laugh erupted after a short silence. It was the tall person. I was confuse. What happen?_

_"Hahaha...I can't believe this. My cockroaches work. Everyone freak out. Hahaha."_

_This person is odd. Wasn't she screaming about the bugs? Why is she happy about the bugs then? Hm? I notice one of the potatoes near a pole. Looking at the odd person one more time, I went to get the potatoes. As I was reaching it, a hand took it before me._

_"Here. I think it'll be easier if I help you."_

_"Ummm.. t-thank y-" -_

"Sakura."

Eh? Huh? Posy and Ino were looking at me weirdly. I notice that the van has stop moving and we were at Karin's house. Oh.  
"Oh...sorry! I was thinking about something ," I explained.

"Hmmm. Alright. Why don't you get the other girl, dear ladies," Posy said smiling.

U~U~U

"Alright, little ladies. We're here."

We look at Itachi-onii-san's school in awe. It was big- no it was HUGE. The school was has a sign on a tall building that said "Elemental High." It was in such a wavy writing too. I could also see alot of things that the students did. There were all kind of balloons, delicious foods, costumes, and...and ALOT of fun things. I started getting jittery.

Posy laugh. "Calm down, Sakura. ...Itachi-kun will be here soon."

Ino and Karin were holding hands excitedly. I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun also. We will of lots to do and games. I look at my best friends and thought of something. I look at Posy and went to hold her hand. Posy look at me confuse.

"What is it, Cherry," she whispered.

I blushed. "Um...I thought that maybe if I do this, I could wish for a really fun day with everyone."

I couldn't see it but I could feel Posy's smile.

"That is a nice legend right there, Cherry. Hold the hands of someone you love and make a wish."

"Minnai!"

It was Sasuke-kun. He was dress in a big sweater and a baggy pants. He looks nice in them. There was also someone else with him. It was the loud boy who was always with him.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! Sasuke-kun!"

Before I could see, Ino and Karin ran toward him...and hug him while jumping. They all fell.

"That is funny."

"You shouldn't say such thing, Posy-san"

Even though Itachi-onii-san said that, he was smiling also. Sasuke-kun seem to be struggling... alot while the loud boy was laughing at him. I...think I should help him or else he'll get hurt.

"I-Ino, Karin, I think its better if you let go,"

"EHHHHHHHHH!"

"She's right, m'lady. Its time for us to have fun so get off,"

The girls listen to Posy as they got off Sasuke-kun. That made me a bit annoyed. I want to be listen to also.

"What are we going to do today, Posy-san" Karin asked.

"Well...first," Posy went into her van to get out two boxes, "you beautiful kids are going to introduce each and get dress

up."

U*U*U

**A/N: Long time huh. I won't offer any excuse cause all that matter is that I publish right. So here is the next chapter. I kinda have the image that Posy is kinda...manly since I can't get her to act like a girl but maybe I can manage that later on. Changes will happen later on in the story so be ready or not. Have fun ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Preparation**_

I am definitely going to take a picture for Mother and blackmailing my dear brother. Sasuke is currently dress as a blue bird. I am trying hard not to laugh but Posy-san is making this task very difficult.

"Why am I a birdie," Sasuke complained.

"Why not? You look cool in that, doesn't he?" she asked the children.

From what I have seen from her, she doesn't like to be in the wrong. That is what make it interesting to be with her.

"...A knight would be cooler for Sasuke-kun, Posy-san," said Karin who Ino agree with.

"He look funny with that beak," Naruto laughed.

"Oh, so you don't like how it look? Then, I think you'll like this one, everyone."

"Really?"

I could see Sakura-chan looking worry for the boy. I wouldn't blame her since she just whispered to me to blackmail him later on.

10 minute later, Posy-san went to get a clothing for those who disagree with her. When she came back, the clothing she has on her was...amusing. Ino-san, Karin-san, and Naruto looks mortified.

"Why am I a stupid baby," Naruto complained.

"I don't like this costume. It- it is completely embarrassing," Karin-san complained who was a clown.

"I hate this ugly uniform," Ino-san complained who seem like a student.

I have to applauded for this. She chose costumes that they would dislike very much. But I wonder what her reason for these set-up.

"So you don't like what I have for you," Posy-san said sadly, "Then maybe you would like to be something else a lot nicer."

"Ne, Sakura-chan," Sasuke-kun called.

"Yes,"

"Is...Onee-san usually that scary,"

I laugh a little. Sasuke-kun look cute wearing the birdie costume even with the beak. Though I won't tell anyone but Posy that. Ino, Karin, and Naruto-kun are trying to make Posy happy with her choice for their costumes when she said she'll give them something nicer.

"Nope! Posy just like to have fun," I said looking at them

Ino was wearing a pretty uniform with glasses. Her shirt is white with a puffy sleeve that look like cloud and with flower buttons. The skirt is red and has a lot of stripes with this long strap over her shoulder. On her face she was wearing a white square glasses. Ino look really smart and pretty.

Karin look colorful in the clown costume. The suit was all sort of light colors. The sleeves swirl around her arm letting me see a rainbow swirl. Her bright red hair that has a small white hat match with her red strap shoes. Posy is now trying to paint Karin's face.

Naruto-kun has a really cute costume. He is wearing a blue, soft pyjama that made him adorable. His blonde hair really match how he looks right now. Blue eyes, blue pyjama, and his bright hair make him look nice.

Sasuke-kun is dress as a black and blue bird. His feather is mostly black but there are some blues poking out. He look soft that I want to hug him. He's wearing a yellow beak on his face that make him look cuter. I could see why Ino and Karin wouldn't like it.

While my costume is a fluffy, pink puppy. It a really cute costume. I have small, floppy ears and soft paw gloves. The dress is spotted in all sort of pink shade and the legging that Posy gave me is white. Posy just also painted my face with a big spot.

"Sasuke-kun, come here," Posy yelled.

"W-what,"

"I'm not going to eat you. I'm just going to fix that beak of your,"

Posy took out the beak that Sasuke-kun wore and lift the top of his bird costume to take out another beak that look better on him. Though, it still look cute.

"There, that shouldn't bother you anymore. Is everyone ready to have fun," Posy yelled.

Everyone look hesitant to say anything.

"Is. Every. One. Ready. Or not,"

"Y-yes,"

"Yes," I said.

We walk from booth to booth, receiving prize or foods. It was amusing to see their faces change from embarrassment to shy to happy.. Posy-san did a good job on choosing the costumes. But what is her reason for doing this?

"To have some fun and get people's heart to jump,"

I raised my eyebrows.

"What," she said, "You're the type to want to know the reason for what is done, right?"

"It is true. But what do you mean by scaring them?"

Posy-san laugh loudly. "If they see such cute children, everyone will think that your classroom will be safe then...BOO!"

"You seem to have this plan out well. Is there anymore?"

She gave me an amusing look.

U*U*U

There were soooooo many things. I could see lots and lots of stuffed animals in all sorts of size and colors. And there were foods were really good. I am having alot of fun.

"Is everyone having fun?" Posy asked.

"Yeah," we all shouted.

Posy laughed. "Then let's go in the school. We're going to visit allllll the classroom."

"Okay!"

Everyone walk toward to the school building. When we went inside, the first thing we see was a big painting that has a forest, a desert,an ocean, stones, and all types of clouds. The place was decorated with balloons, streamers, and flags. In the middle of the ceiling was a huge pile of colored tissue flowers. It was cool.

"This place is big," Naruto-kun yelled.

"Wooowww," Ino and Karin awed.

Sasuke-kun didn't say anything but I could tell that he like this place especially the forest. What I like the most was the bundle of tissue flowers. It was like a rainbow having all sort of colors and there were some papers hanging off the flowers like dewdrops.

"Come on, guys."

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I jump at the noise. What was that?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

It sound scary. Everyone was looking around to see where it came from.

"Oh, sorry guys. It was me." Posy took out her phone and the screaming stop.

"Ahhh, Honey, dear. I didn't expect you to arrive so soon."

Who was that? Posy look happy to hear from this person. She said 'dear' so that mean it has to be a guy because...Mama called Papa 'dear' before. I didn't know that Posy has someone important. I felt a little sad.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go back to the gate," Posy explained, "Go on without me. I'll meet with you later."

We were left with Itachi-onii-san as our leader.

He sighed. "I guess we'll go around and see what is in each classroom, alright."

"Okay,"

I look back at the glass door to see if I can still see Posy. I didn't see her except alot of different strangers and colors. In a small part of my mind, I was scared.

U~U~U

The ring tone Posy-san had was horrible , not only that I am slightly annoyed by the person that has called her. My annoyance increases when I do not know the reason for this feeling. Thus, I decided to take the children around the building until I am needed.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright," Sasuke asked.

'Huh..ummm.. yeah. I was just thinking."

"If you're not feeling okay, tell us," Naruto pipe in.

Sakura seems distracted ever since Posy-san went somewhere. We were in a Class 2-4 where they decided to a café restaurant. I am very glad that I have enough money on me due to the fact Naruto could order so many foods at once.

"Sasuke-kun, let me share my food with you," Karin said.

"Uh...no thank you. I'm fine."

"Then how about mine,' Ino said.

I wonder how my otouto will deal with this later on. After all, the Uchiha family tend to have many admirers as we grow. This reminded me of that time Posy-san cause me such problems with those two girls. She told me to wipe the blood of that girl. I wonder what her reason for those blood. I look at the children. Sakura-chan was trying to reassure my brother while the other two girls were trying to get his attention. As for Naruto, he's fine.

"Everyone,"

The table froze.

"I will be making a call to see where Posy-san is. Do not make any trouble."

Before I left, I saw Sakura-chan's face smile. Was she worry for Posy-san? I guess I have one more question. I went out of the class and call for her. Luckily, we exchange phone numbers a few weeks ago.

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Weasel-kun, I didn't expect you to call me."

"I needed to know where you are."

"I am with a few people and I'm so glad that you called."

"Why," I felt hopeful for some foolish reason.

"Because a man with glasses will be looking for your group. You'll notice him since he's kinda short. He'll also have 2 other people with him"

A man? Who is he to her? Questions of what his relationship to Posy-san kept coming and I'm not liking this. Who are the other two?

"-ey, Weasel!"

"Yes,"

"I could see Aka-chan so I'm going to head to your class. I'll see you later."

She left before I could say anything. I sighed. What should I do? I went back in to the restaurant.

"They are so cute."

"Where did they come from,"

What is this? I could see a group of girls at the table where the children are. They are squealing and giggling. I went over to see.

U*U*U

There were so many people around. They kept squeezing and pushing each other and yelling. Naruto-kun was push against me and I was push against Sasuke-kun. I'm glad that the costume is fluffy put it still kinda hurt.

"Please remove yourself from this area," a voice said.

Everyone stopped moving and started to move away from us. I could see that Ino and Karin are okay. They seem happy.

"May I ask what were you trying to do?"

It was Itachi-onii-san. He look a little angry for some reason.

An orange hair girl came up. "Well, we were taking pictures of the kids."

They were taking pictures of us. But they were hurting us and pushing each other so how are they taking pictures.

"Why,"

The orange girl turned red. "Because they were cute."

I saw Itachi-onii-san's face change from angry to amuse. Was there something funny she said?

"I see. Then I would advise you to take them around Class A-10. These children will definitely be there."

All the people started cheering and then ran out the restaurant. The place was empty.

Chuckle.

Itachi-onii-san was laughing. I'm feeling tired all of a sudden. So many things happen somehow.

"Well, she certainly right about this. Come, we're going to my classroom. Posy-san will be there."

When he said that, I wanted to go right away even if I feel tired because Posy will be there. I hope she will be there.

U~U~U

"All right, you fool, we're going to make this haunted house successful."

I could see how their face form. I feel insulted. It's not like I can hurt anyone.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing here?" Fish asked.

"And who is the girl with you,"

I look at the so-called girl who has agree to come to the culture festival. She look pretty annoyed.

"I'm here to keep my end of the bargain."

I showed them three different colored bags. Thanks goodness that was over. They were heavy. Each of the bags have what the boys wanted. I look at the time. Better hurry.

"This girl is my friend and honey, Ice Cream,"

"No, my name is Kata Ryo."

Aka-chan was about to say something but I cut him to it.

"Anyway, let's prepare to make this memorable. So everyone better help me or get Ice Cream angry."

U*U*U

I fell on my bottom when I bump into someone and I think that person did the same.

"Ah! Tenten-san, are you okay," someone asked.

"Sakura, are you alright," Itachi-onii-san asked.

*Y-yeah," we both said.

I look at the person who I bump into. It was a princess. She was really pretty with her wavy hair tied to two of her buns and soft-looking paint on her face.

"Tenten, let's hurry to find them."

The person who spoke was a prince. His hair was tied up into a bun behind his head and he wore such an elegant clothing. I was amazed to find a prince and a princess in this school.

A tall man came up. "I'm sorry about this. I hope the young lady isn't hurt."

"Not at all," Itachi-onii-san said.

"I'm glad. It just that we were in a rush to find a group of animals."

"Are they lost?" Naruto-kun asked.

"No, she said that we'll know what they look like," the princess named Tenten said.

"But...we haven't found them at all." the man said worriedly.

"Then let's find them together," Ino said, "because the more people there are, the easier it is to look for them

"Yeah, let's help," Naruto-kun yelled.

I could see Karin's face getting grumpy. I wonder why as everyone else look uncertain.

"Well...if that is okay with the oldest," the man said looking at Itachi-onii-san.

Itachi-onii-san sighed. "I guess it will be fine. But we will head toward our destination first."

"Very well,"

U~U~U

A headache is forming. It hasn't even been close to the evening and I hate this. That woman is impossible for me to figure out. I now have three additional members to the group and Posy-san has told me to look for a small man with two people. The only good thing is that we're close to my classroom so I will be able to have a break.

"There they are!"

I will surely make her pay. There were a hoard of students, both male and female, waiting in line in front of my class. One of them saw us and are coming over while for some they stayed where they are. Everyone began crowding around.

"Look at this girl. She look nice."

"Awwww, how adorable."

"Cute puppy!"

"I love this."

I don't even know what is going on. But the crowd is getting to be beyond my control.

"HEY,"

All students pause what they were doing or trying to do. I could see Posy-san looking annoyed with another student with her. The only difference from her is that she is wearing a red Victorian dress.

"If you want pictures of the kids, pay first then enter this room."

"Why should we?" one of them yelled.

"Why not? Don't you want to keep such cute pictures? And you can only pay 5 dollar to enter this nice haunted house." Posy-san explained on, "And maybe if you're lucky, a certain legend will come true."

There were some who were convince and some who seem hesitated, but I could see that they want the deal that she said. But what is this legend that she speak of?

"F-fine, I'll take it."

It was the same orange-haired girl. She look determined to have as many picture for the children as possible.  
"T-then me too."

"I want to check out this haunted house."

"The legend has to be real."

Everyone began to agree to what Posy-san wanted. A smart woman she is. The students began lining up to either take pictures or go in the haunted house.

"So, what do you think," Posy-san said, appearing suddenly.

"You planned this." I replied.

"Did I?"

Such fake innocence. Apparently she had thought of this idea awhile if she is able to do this much events.

"And I thought you would have problem finding Shortie with the children."

"What,"

Posy-san was about to explain when the girl with the victorian dress interrupted.

"Posy, help Habi. This is your idea so help."

She laughed. "Sorry 'bout that, Ice Cream. Weasel-kun, we'll talk later."

She went away to help, leaving me with this girl she called 'Ice Cream.' I look closer at this girl. Her chestnut hair was in waves and flow from one side showing her neck. Her face was covered in make-up that fit her. Pink lips, pale skin, dark brown eyeshadow that fit her brown eyes.

"My name is Kata Ryo." she said.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"It must be a hassle to be with Posy."

"Yes, it is. I can rarely tell what she is planning."

"I can understand. Even I can't tell despite the fact that I have been her friend for awhile."

My curiosity raised. "May I ask questions regarding Posy-san?"

She looked at me. "Depending on the question."

U*U*U

"Posy, everyone here are so scary," I cried.

Posy smiled softly. "Sorry about that. This was just to help Weasel-kun with his haunted house."

Posy patted my head before turning to Sasuke-kun. I thought about Posy's back when she went somewhere. I grabbed her shirt.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" she asked.

"Posy..."

"What is it?"

"Posy, can yo..."

"Posy-san, how did you come up with such wonderful design," Ino said.

"Yeah! This is so cool." Karin agreed.

"Then I'll tell you ladies what how I made such plan. Just wait one moment."

Posy whispered in my ears. "We'll talk privately together, dear Cherry."

Then she went to Ino and Karin and began laughing with them. I was surprise when Sasuke-kun was near me because I was watching what Posy was doing.

"Sakura-chan, you don't seem to be yourself."

"O-oh! Sorry Sasuke-kun."

He looked at me strongly. "S-"

"You two look cute together. I have to take a picture of this."

Sasuke-kun and I were pushed against one another and alot of people were coming together. There were phones clicking and everyone was pointing. I was getting tired of this. I want to go somewhere else. I tried to move but I was stuck between the big people and Sasuke-kun. I felt like giving up.

But then I heard a scream from Itachi-onii-san's classroom. There were alot of scream and shouting with pounding feet. Everyone became curious and there was room for me to breath, plus move. As I tried to move away, I felt a tug from my hand. It was Sasuke-kun.

"Come on. We can get away from this place," he explained.

"B-but what about telling someone where we are,"

"Don't worry we'll come back.

U~U~U

**A/N: Another chapter has been born! This chapter is just mounting on some stuff. There will be some more things going on later. Continue on for your enjoyment. Have fun ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Choosing to be**** With**_

"Posy-san...is an odd person."

Ryo-san snorted. "No, she is just out of control."

I watched Posy-san talked with everyone within reach and have gotten them to do what she plan. I could tell by watching her. From what I have gather about her, Posy-san made life extremely loud. Ryo-san had told me how she nearly exploded the whole school or home, skipped school more time than anyone, made deal with unruly people, blackmail students and teachers both, the list continue. I couldn't be surprise by her action of the past since the time I have seen her, she did unpredictable things. But what I was most interested on was who the man and children were.

"Is Posy-san married?"

Ryo-san gave me a confused look. "Posy is marred!?"

"Is she not," I asked, "She has called someone 'honey' and told me to look for a short man with two other person who I see are children."

She stared at me for a few second before laughing. I was confused. It took a few more laugh from her before she explained.

"Uchiha-san, you are amusing. I could see why Posy would like you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Posy isn't marry nor is she dating anyone. That short guy is my boyfriend and those children are from someone she knows." Ryo-san explained while rolling her eyes.

"Is his name Shortie?"

"Hell no. She called him that because he used to be shorter than Posy and me. Posy stilled called him that after he grew taller than me but not her."

I wanted to ask more question but then a scream came out from the haunted house. I heard the students screaming trying to open the door but the door won't seem to open.

"Oh my god!"

"Noooooooooo!"

"G-get away from me!"

I saw Posy-san walked over to the door and opened it. Out came 4 or 5 people all looking pale and frighten, like they seen something horrifying. She was laughing so my guess would be that she has something to do with it.

"What the hell was that?"

"I-I'm never going back inside!"

"That wasn't even funny."

Those who came out of the room were all shouting and shaking.

"I thank you for participating in this haunted house. As a prize, you can take any picture of the people in costumes however you want," Posy-san announced, "but do keep it to a minimize or else you'll get hurt."

After the whole event, there were many people who line up to get into the haunted house and asking to take a picture of Ryo-san, her boyfriend, and the children. I was left on my own.

"You'll be taking your shift soon enough, Weasel-kun"

"What did you do this time?'

She walked away, bidding me to follow her. I wasn't please but all I want for now was answer.

U*U*U

I could feel my mouth open big because Itachi-onii-san's school was really big and it was so pretty. There were elegant statues, mirrors that have painting on them, crystal light, and soft floor. I was so busy looking at everything, I bumped into Sasuke-kun's back.

"S-sorry"

He didn't say anything. I was worried that he might be mad. I tried to look at his face but he started walking, pulling me along with him.

After a long time, I was getting impatient because I don't know where we might be going.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

He mumbled.

"Huh?" I walked nearer to him but then he walked away from me.

"I... don't know where I am." he said.

I was confuse. If he didn't know where we were then why is he being quiet? I look at him, trying to see if I miss anything.

"Then...should we try to ask for help," I said.

"No!" Sasuke-kun turned around. "I mean...I'll find a way."

His face was red. It stood out against his black and blue costume. His face was stubborn, but it was embarrass.

"Why can't we ask for direction?"

He didn't answer my question and continue to walk.

"Sasuke-kun, please."

He stopped suddenly and I bumped into him again. He started talking so I had to lean in close and strained my ears to hear him.

"...because I want to be alone with you."

He then began to walked really fast, leaving me but I didn't care because I was smiling. I walked to catch up to Sasuke-kun and walked with him, wherever the time showed us.

U~U~U

"...where someone will open the door to let them out."

"You've made a very elaborate set-up for this."

She laughed loudly. "Yeah, it is, but it will be successful."

"Why go through such trouble for my classmates and I when I'm sure there are others who interest you?"

"That's true, Weasel-kun, but you guys interest me for your uniqueness. Plus, you have a relation to lil' Cutie."

"And what does my relation with my brother have to do with anything?"

"Cherry like your brother and I want her to be happy."

"Why is that?"

Posy-san's face changed from amusement to nostalgic. "It's so that I can give something to her and maybe someone else."

Someone else? I wonder who that is. I watched Posy-san looking out of the glass window. For some illogical reason, she seem fragile to touch. I wanted to see if she would, reaching my hand out to her. But the illusion broke when she turned to me with her usual knowing smile.

"Weasel-kun, what would you like to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...do you want to help me look for a dog and a bird or go back to the haunted house to help?"

She's baiting me. For what? I don't know. I examined her for a clue if any. Her clothing were normal; a shirt that is too big, skinny jeans, and sneakers. She was holding a red bag that has designed of a spiral. If I chose to look for Sakura-chan and my otouto, something will happen which will be what she I chose to go back, I will probably have to deal with an unpleasant situation. Either way, I will be involved in her schemes.

"Well, Weasel-kun, which choice?"

I smirked, full of amusement. Whoever becomes involved with her is bound to be attracted.

"My choice is to follow wherever you go."

Her eyes lit up with mischief.

U*U*U

**A/N: This chapter was cute to me. But don't get too excited cause the feeling of romance is not blooming yet. Later, way later around when Sakura and Sasuke are around middle school. The end of the festival will be next chapter so it will probably be long so Have fun ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Stairs and**_** Rooms**

"There are so many rooms in this school."

"There is way too much!" Sasuke-kun yelled.

I laughed. We were still in the school, looking around. But it was fun because I get to see people in costumes, pretty things to buy, and the decorations. But the best part for me was being with Sasuke-kun. When I look closely at him, I could see different faces from him. His confused face came when he's trying to decide which way to go or if he should ask someone for help. His angry face came when he couldn't find a way out. His stubborn face came when he looked at me, which made me happy because he's trying so hard. But the face I like of all was when he was blushing, second only to his smiling face.

"Which way?" he grumbled.

I wanted to help Sasuke-kun so I decide to say something. What did Posy say if I get lost?

_-"I am really sorry for getting us lost, Cherry!"_

_We were in a forest of a mountain. Posy wanted to take a trip with me as a celebration for getting an award on helping the school offices. She was really excited, telling me that I will see all kinds of plants and animals. Posy being excited made me excited also. But that only lasted until the car stopped working and we were struck._

_"Posy...do you know how to get us out?"_

_"Nope!"_

_I was feeling depressed. My arms were hurting from carrying the picnic basket that Posy said we need. I glanced at the things Posy was carrying, which she also said that we need. I began to wonder if she know what she's doing._

_"Then what are we suppose to do, Posy?"_

_"Okay, Cherry, important lesson today; never ever try to get lost alone or else you'll panic like a kid running away from a rabid dog."_

_I was confuse. What does a rabbit dog and a kid has to do with anything?_

_"Don't worry. Second important lesson; if you're lost, look for the highest place so that we could see where we might be."-_

"Highest place." I look up and see the ceiling. Even though it might not be the same as the mountain, going somewhere high would be good. I tugged at Sasuke-kun's shirt.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Let's go to the roof." I pointed up.

"Why?"

"Because Posy said it'll be easy to find where you are."

U*U*U

"Niban-chan, please meet Weasel-kun."

"I am Itachi Uchiha."

"You must be Fugaku's son. I am Hizashi Hyuuga. It is nice to meet you."

Posy-san had taken me to see a man in Class 3-4. I recognized him as one of the Hyuuga. I thought of him as Hiashi Hyuuga, leader of Miyazaki Co. but it seem like he is a twin of him.

"Is Tama-chan being a lovely brother," Posy-san asked.

"Posy-san..."

She laughed. "That's good of him."

Hizashi-san shook his head.

"May I ask why I am here?"

Her smile changed at his question. She set her arms on my shoulder and laid her head. I could feel the heat radiating off her.

"Do you remember those glass and pattern papers I promise to give to you guys?"

"Yes...they were suppose to be given on the first of winter."

An image of her merchandise flashed through my mind. Were those for the Hyuugas?

"Is something wrong with them?"

I heard her whisper a countdown from 10 to 1.

"...4...3...2...1...0"

Her eyes watched the door. I followed suit and noticed two girls walking in. I wonder what will happen now as those girls notice us.

"Hizashi-kun, see those girls over there -she pointed- they destroyed almost every single purchase that Tama-chan and you wanted."

He watched her before letting out a sigh. This made me very curious as Posy-san seem to be able to get one of the most powerful corporation family to listen.

"Is this to help my brother?"

"Yep!"

"Very well...I will follow with what you have planned in your sleeves."

"I don't have anything on my sleeves, Niban-chan." she said, showing her bare arms.

I shook my head at her oddness. Posy-san then tugged my sleeve to the direction of the girls. I let her pull me along.

"Hello, ladies."

Their body tensed when we came. I wasn't surprise as Posy-san practically attacked them and I asked question that only the brown-haired girl and her friend should have known.

"W-what are you doing here?" the black-haired girl asked.

"I go to this school as you should remember," I said.

"And I am here to conduct some businesses in this school," Posy-san said.

"There is no way that you can do your stupid business here!" yelled the brown-haired.

A crowd was forming.

"Of course I can because you can do anything in this school."

I would have rolled my eyes but I think it'll be better if I didn't. For her, yes you can do anything in school. But for me, why go through such troubles?

"Posy-san, should you not hurry up?"

"Why not, Weeeeee- Itachi-kun?"

I didn't want to comment on her "slip of tongue."

"I believe it might be time to go back."

She frowned. "I guess so. No need to get into a fight with them." she said carelessly.

"Y-you bitch!"

The brown-haired girl attacked Posy-san, scratching and pulling at her. The black-haired kicked her. The form crowd were chanting "Fight! Fight!" Seeing her get hurt irked me. It annoyed me even farther when she didn't do anything. I went to stopped the girl.

"What is this?"

The crowd became suddenly quiet and move for someone to walk through. A browned-haired man came in. He was wearing a blue business suit. Another brown-haired person was with him. The first brown-haired examined the situation and his eyes fell on Posy-san.

"Posy..."

"Yo, Kakuzu-kun!"

This Kakuzu sighed. "You made even more trouble, I guess."

"What is going on here?"

"Iruka-sensei, that girl was disrupting the cultural festival," the girl, Karen, said.

"Who is th- Posy-san! Is that you?"

"...d-d-d...Oh! Iruka-chan." Posy-san exclaimed.

"Sensei!"

"I don't go to this school anymore so its not like it matter."

"Hurry up and get up." Kakuzu-san ordered.

I helped her get up. Posy-san looked at me strangely but I ignored her, paying attention to her small injuries.

"Are you alright?"

"...Yeah...I am." she turned to face Kakuzu-san and Iruka-sensei.

"Well, I know I said I wouldn't cause anymore problem but words are hard to keep if you want to have fun."

"Posy-san, what did you do this time?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"These two girls, Karen and Maria, destroyed my merchandise and are now in debt."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Kakuzu-san asked.

"Weeellll," she drawled,"you know when you helped the Hyuugas with their investment, right?"

He narrowed his eye. "What about it?"

"They broke the materials that the Hyuugas wanted and the money you gave them will go to me."

"What!?"

"Hey! S-she's the one who started it." the black-haired girl, Maria, said.

"We just wanted to buy something but then these two attacked us."

"Is that true?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"It is true but I did it for my defense," I explained.

"Posy-san?"

"Not yet?"

Posy-san was looking into the red bag she was holding. Just how much items are in there?

"Hyuuga-kun, I'll need you," she called out.

Hizashi-san appeared before the crowd. The audience were surprise to see him. Karen and Maria were speechless at the sight of him also. They probably thought he was Hiashi-san.

"Found it!" In her hand were two tapes and two pieces of paper.

"What do you have, Posy?"

"My store have some cameras so that if anything like today happen, I'll be prepare"

"The papers," Hizashi-san asked.

"I made sure these girls signed a contract saying they will take all responsibility on damage property."

"WHAT!?"

"We didn't even do anything!"

The girls were now on the verge of tears. Iruka-sensei went to console them. I watched Posy-san hand the tapes and papers to Kakuzu-san. When did she get their signature? Kakuzu-san and Hizashi-san were discussing the issues in a low tone. After a few more minutes, they finished talking.

"So...what's your decision?" Posy-san asked.

"You planned this well as usual. But don't you think you were a bit harsh?" Hizashi-san asked.

"You gave me more work, Posy."

"Thanks, guys and of course not! They went into my shop, disturb other customers, and destroyed your and my goods that I worked hard on."

"Well, I guess you're right."

Posy-san smirk. "I'm glad to help."

U~U~U

"Now where are we?"

Hmmmmm. Sasuke-kun and I went upstairs but we didn't go to the roof. Instead we were in a huge room. It was different from downstairs. The room was peachy and light. The curtains were flowy and pink and they were like dresses when it reach the floor.

"This is getting too annoying."

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. We can get out somehow."

He didn't believe me. I was a little annoyed. I'm sure that if we go to the roof, we won't be lost anymore because Posy and me didn't get lost after going to the mountain. I went to the big window to look outside. I could see outside where the festival and the students look like a pretty painting. Elemental High was like a palace or a castle for princes and princesses.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I found a door. Come on."

"Ok."

W*W*W

"I am 'huff' never 'huff' going to this 'huff' school."

"Hmn..."

There were even more stairs behind the door Sasuke-kun had found. These stairs were skinnier than the other ones we went through which I'm sure it means we're near the roof. We have to be after all this walking because the costume is starting to be itchy and hot on me. I looked at Sasuke-kun and he looked super annoyed.

We arrived at the top of the floor and I could see a small door. It looked plain, all brown and empty. Sasuke-kun headed to the door and open it.

"Let's go in and see if we can rest."

I agreed and went in after him. I thought, like the door, the room will look plain also but behind this door was a big room filled with furnitures. There was a white, rectangle table that has two chairs, a bed that looks big enough for four people, a gray screen TV, a black screen TV, and shelves. But even with all those, the room looked like it hasn't been used for a while because someone moved out.

"Wow..."

I was thinking the same. Such a big room is in this school and someone use to used it. But... the only thing weird about this room was that there was no windows. I wonder why?

"Let's go check out the stuff, Sakura-chan," Sasuke-kun yelled excitedly.

"Okay!"

U*U*U

"You owe me, Posy."

"Whhhyyyyyyy!?" I asked dramatically and with tears also.

Ice Cream, used to my antic, totally ignored me and went to Shortie. I sighed. Well, we're done with doing the haunted house. It was fun watching everyone work...nah, more like amusing. Weasel-kun and his friends were a great hit. I'm so glad I have a connection with someone who paint face.

"Oi, Onna."

The children were great also. Tama-chan is so stingy at time, not letting me invite his daughter along. Niban-chan is really much better than him. Screw-chan and Jyu-chan look nice together if I do say so myself with the addition of everyone else.

"Onna!"

"Someone called me?" I turned around.

It was DeiDei-chan. He was still wearing the clay costume. Must be hard to be a moving sculpture covered in green goo for him since he like to be hyper. Well, that work in their favor as it look scary enough.

"You did the set-up, now go close it, un."

"No, I'm pretty sure you guys can do it on your own."

"You useless woman!"

"If you don't complain, I'll let you explode the firework however you want."

He was caught off guard. Ha.

"Nani?"

"There are helicopters, tubes, fountains, mines, rockets, missiles, you name it."

"And I get to set them off?"

I smiled. "Of course you do...with a couple of others."

His face instantly turned sour. Stupid guy.

"I don't need help from inexperience. I know how explosive work, hmmm."

"Can you set the fire show all at once?"

"Huh?"

"Are you able to know what to do for every one of the explosive?"

"Of course!"

Whack.

"Good. I knew you'd agree with me. After all, more people equals less work and more experience."

"..."

"Pakora-chan and Pointy-kun will be in the open space of the workshop. You should know where it is."

I went to help others on what to do, leaving DeiDei-chan who somehow got a stunned look and a red mark to his face. I wonder why with a smile.

U~U~U

I am exhausted to the point of doing nothing. The haunted house was a success...thanks to Posy-san. How she thought of this and gotten these materials makes me curious. She turned a regular, spacious classroom to a narrow passageway filled with monsters, slime, weapons, and body parts.

When we returned, she was smiling happily. A sign I'm starting to pick up that she is planning something. I was then given a set of clothes and told to change. I found out later that everyone in the class was assigned a station to scared the guests. Posy-san turned Sasori into a rotting corpse who tried sew his flesh back, Deidara into a towering statue that would always break and bled red liquid, Kisame into a deformed creature who tried to slash someone, and me into a dark manic that continually stabbed a corpse filled with slime and blood.

"Oi, Itachi-kun, we'll need to look for Sasuke-kun and Sakura."

Posy-san was right in front of me with a phone in hand. Her face didn't show sign of any worry, but her eyes were moving.

"You don't know where they are?"

"No, but I called Saru-jiji, Biwa, and Hip-chan."

I sighed. "Can I trust them?"

She looked at me as if I said something offending.

"Of course you can! They practically man the whole school. Now come on." she yelled, running ahead.

I followed her at my own pace, knowing that she will come back and push me along.

U*U*U

"What!? How are you able to get more than me!?

Sasuke-kun and I explored the windowless room and found some board games. Wanting to try it, we decided to take one out and play. The game was called 'Catching By Gaining." The instruction said to choose a piece you want to be and use the cards and dice to play. So far, Sasuke-kun is gaining more than me.

"Maybe I'm lucky," he said, having fun.

I pouted. It was my turn so I rolled the dice. I landed on a white spot and picked a card. It read: **You got a good card! You'll gain happiness if you believe! Go next to your friend's piece.** I set mine next Sasuke-kun's.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! You got lucky."

"It look like I did."

We played for a few more minute before deciding to take a break. I went to the big, comfy bed and thought about how today was fun in Posy's ways. I got to play with my friends and new friends. I got to spend time with Sasuke-kun and have fun with him. I sleepily thought that this was the best day in my life.

U~U~U

_Gyyyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!_

"Oh look!" Posy-san exclaimed. "Hip-chan found them."

"Why must you have ringtones that involved screaming." I asked.

"Because it's amusing. Hello, Hip-chan."

After a few minutes, she put her phone away. Her face was one with amusement.

"So they found that room..." she murmured.

"Where are Sasuke and Sakura-chan?"

"They're in a room where its impossible to get in."

I decided not to question since we are going there.

"It's nice to meet you, Itachi-san. I am Dan Katō."

W~W~W

We went to the farthest back of the school to be in a ballroom from the look of the setting. The tables, covered in fading pink with red petals tablecloths, was set to make a space in the middle of the room. Above that very space was a chandelier made to be like raindrops. Its crystal was clear, reflecting rays of light from the sun or the room and transcending to a single red crystal in the form of a heart if one look carefully. The carpet was a mixture of red and white velvet, mixing with each other in swirls. .

"I didn't expect for you to find them that fast if they were in that room, Hip-chan," Posy-san said.

"Well...even I didn't expect to see them in that room." Katō-san confessed.

Posy-san smirked. "Hip-chan...are you going back there to think about Buoy-Baa?"

He turned red in seconds from her comment. This room must be special if Katō-san would blushed like that.

"What is this room that seem to be special?" I asked.

They made eye contact before answering me.

"Have you heard of a legend, Itachi-san?" Katō-san asked.

"I have heard there was a legend but not what it is." i answered.

"Well, it began during Posy-san's first year that rumour spread." he began.

"People love these things,' Posy-san interjected.

"Ignore her for now. As I was saying, the legend stated that if you find a windowless room with the person you want to be with forever, you will be happy for the rest of your life."

I was skeptical of this legend already. Finding a windowless room just to make a wish come true is in its own way a waste of time. Relying on a tall tale isn't any more reliable than putting in your own effort.

"I'm surprise that room is still intact. I thought the Board ordered you guys to tear it down."

Katō-san scratched the back of his head.

"Haha...we were, but..." he said.

"But..?" Posy-san asked.

I frowned as a memory surfaced. There was a buzz around the school about many prominent figure coming to debate about a room during my beginning year. Is that the one?

"Does this has something to do with Room Debate?" I asked.

"Room Debate?" Posy-san repeated.

"During the time I began this school, there was a commotion about a room said to grant any of your wish. Because many students and teachers alike didn't want to tear down the room, they won against the Board," I explained.

Posy-san elbowed Katō-san in the side with a smirking face.

"I knew that room would be a keepsakes for you guys to enjoy."

"Yeah...I guess," Katō-san said.

"Posy-san, are we going to get Sakura-chan and my otouto or leave them there?"

She frowned, wondering how to answer.

"Na...Hip-chan," Posy-san asked slowly.

"What is it?"

"I think its better if I go alone in that room or else Buoy-Baa won't be happy if you guys fight over something stupid."

Katō-san sighed resignedly. I was intrigued by how everyone seem to bowed down to her command.

"I guess you're right. I don't want to go through something like that again."

She nodded and spoke to me.

"Weasel-kun, I'll leave you in the hand of Hip-chan. Listen to him cause he knows what he's doing," she said, leaving already.

I was once again left alone with someone she has a connection to. I might as well get some information.

U*U*U

"Cherry...Cherry...Time to wake up."

I mumbled something to make the person go away but whoever it is, he's stubborn. I want to continue sleeping. My bed feel warm and it also smell nice. It feel comforting enough that I moved closer to my bed.

"Sakura...if you don't wake up, I'll show everyone the photo from before."

'Before?" What photo? I thought of during the time when I did something that made Posy angry enough to take a bad photo of me. I opened my eyes as fast as possible.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I yelled loudly.

Posy was beside the bed I was in and looking at me with a teasing smile. I was feeling a bit slow because of the sleep so when I felt something move beside me, I was surprise.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled.

He woke up with surprise because of my yell. Sasuke-kun looked around to see if there was something wrong but when he didn't, he looked at me annoyed.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said.

A hand was on Sasuke-kun's head.

"Come on, you two. It's almost time to go home. Weasel-kun and I were looking for you," Posy said.

"Onii-san is here?" Sasuke-kun asked.

"Yep! He's with Hip-chan right now."

"Who's that,"

"He's the principal of Elemental School."

U~U~U

I could honestly say that I was surprise to meet the principal of Elemental School. Whenever there was an important event taking place, the person who appeared was the Chairman of the school.

"You must be shocked to finally meet the principal."

"I am..."

Katō-san laughed sheepishly. "Well...I have a reason for not being there all the time."

"May I hear it?" I asked.

"Sarutobi-san wanted to see the students' growth each year so he asked me to let him take over the speech needed for most the the school's event and see their joy of growing."

"So that's why he like to participate with everyone in their events."

"He's a good man."

I then noticed three figures coming out of the curtain. Posy-san has Sasuke and Sakura-chan following her.

"We came back." she proclaimed.

"It still make me curious why you can never be affected by that room," Katō-san said.

Posy-san was looking proud. "It's cause getting a man for myself would make me old, Hip-chan."

Sasuke pulled at Posy-san's shirt and asked if we were going to go home soon. She replied with a no and told us to follow her.

"Would you be with us, Hip-chan?"

"No, I have to go somewhere soon. Maybe next time for one of your fun, Posy-san."

U*U*U

'Huff' 'Huff' 'Huff'

Sasuke-kun and I were breathing hard as we climb the stairs with Itachi-onii-san and Posy. We went to a different place in the school to go to the roof which was what Sasuke-kun and I were looking for but forgot. Posy said everyone will enjoy the end of the cultural festival.

"Hey...a-are we almost there?" Sasuke-kun asked.

Posy glanced at him and said, "Almost there. Just about 1,000 more steps ahead."

Sasuke-kun grumbled and I felt like doing that too. Why are there so many stairs here? I began feeling grumpy about what Posy is planning to do.

"Posy-san, what are you planning to show us," Itachi-onii-san asked.

"Nooooo. The question you need to ask is what is DeiDei-chan planning to show us. That is if he will cooperate."

After that Posy-san didn't say anymore. Just when I was about to give up, a door appeared. I was confused about why there were fewer step than what Posy said. But when I think about it, Posy like to tease alot. I became a little bit angry.

"Posy..." I said.

"Haha...sorry. Maybe I should have said about three more minute." she said teasingly.

We opened the door and went out to the roof to see everyone else. Karin, Ino, Naurto-kun, the prince and princess, everyone was back in their normal clothes. I began to feel uncomfortable in the costume that I wore all day. I went to Posy.

"Posy, can I change already," I whispered urgently.

"Oh yeah...no, you can't,"

"Why!?"

"You'll see," she said, bending down, "Itachi-kun, you better take Sasuke-kun's costume out so that he'll be comfortable."

Itach-onii-san nodded. The both of them began taking out the things we were wearing beside the shirt and pants that we wore with the costumes. It was a little better but I still would like my normal clothes back.

_Phwweeeeeeeee...BOOM!_

I looked up to see a big firework in the sky. All of a sudden, the sky started turning colorful. The sky was dancing with all kind of fireworks. There were swirls, flowers, circles, and alot more of shapes and colors. It was so pretty.

"Wow..."

"How beautiful."

Everyone was awed by the fireworks just like me. Looking up at the sky made me forget about my uncomfortable costume and enjoyed the time with everyone here on the roof.

U~U~U

I sighed happily at a successful day. It was a good thing DeiDei-chan worked nicely with Pakora-chan and Pointy-kun since the firework show went off perfectly. Cherry got to spend time with her friends and Lil' Cutie. She was surely happy. I'll have to hurry up and get the kids home.

I know I'm happy also cause I got to meet with almost everyone again. School..is so nostalgic sometimes. There was also the fact that I have now ruin those girls' life. They'll be servant for Tama-chan and Niban-chan for awhile now. Which bring me to the memory of Weasel-kun helping me. It was weird that someone would help me but it was nice of him.

Thinking about how nice Weasel-kun was, I can't wait for the coming days with my new workers. It'll be so much fun.

U*U*U

**A/N: I am done! This is so far the longest chapter here. I was kinda worry about how the story will go but it came out pretty good in my opinion. Enjoy and Have fun ^^**

**Jyu means ten**

**Pakora is a type of food. A fried snack found in South Asia.**

**Tama means egg.**

**Niban means two.**

**Onna means woman.**

**Helicopters, fountains, mines, rockets, and missiles are all types of fireworks that can be set upward. Each of these fireworks works in different ways. Tubes are just like what the name said. Its a tube that allow you to put in a certain gunpowder and set it off into the sky.**

**There is alot of rumors in Elemental High which involved wishes, romance, good lucks, and something else.**

**The room rumour is that if you spend time with the person you want to be with forever in that room for a certain amount of time (friends or lovers/male or female) it will come true. Here's the catch, it will only work if you can find it and become accepted by the room. It's successful rate is 45%.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A New Day In The**_** Shop**

"No way! You did this?"

"It was simple after just a few lessons and practices."

The woman stumbled to the ground and started crying for no apparent reason.

"How can you make a doll, a mannequin, a _puppet_ so easily, especially by a _baby_? It cost me every 2,000 bucks to make just one." she rambled.

It was slightly amusing to see her react like this. The only thing I could ever remember from her reaction to other things is an annoying smile. If it weren't for the debt we agreed on returning, I would have left this place and this woman.

"Aka-chan," she placed her hands on my shoulder. "You are amazing, an artist, a perfectionist for this display."

"Really?" My emotion was stirring from her compliment.

She nodded seriously. "Even though it pisses me off that you could do better than me, I think you're perfect for this job."

I felt my mouth curved. "Are you sure you need my creation?"

Her annoying smile came back. "Your creation top everything I have ever seen."

U*U*U

It has been just about one week ago when the cultural festival ended and now I am working part-time in Celebration. Posy-san had created jobs for us. From what I have observed, she chose what my colleagues like the most. As for me, I was stationed to take out the culture festival merchandise and bring it to the storage room which was outside the building.

"Weasel-kun, come on. Customers are coming," Posy-san yelled, pulling me along with her.

"How could you tell?"

"As Pinch-kun said, 'I can smell the money.'"

I have somehow established how she name others but there were still a lot of variety that I can't figure out. Her naming comes from the name's meaning, how the person looked or act. She would add -kun or -chan no matter how old the person is which showed me she doesn't easily respect others. For now, I don't know who this Pinch person is.

"Welcome to the shop of fun. What can I, Posy, bring to you?" she greeted.

A mid-twenties woman with two children, one girl and one boy, were the customers that came in. All brown hair with hazel eyes, each different emotion in them.

"U-Please excuse me for intruding," she said meekly.

Posy-san smiled with ease that said it was alright.

"It's alright. A woman like you is welcome here because you just memorize me." Posy-san said while bowing.

I was partly amuse and partly baffled by her behavior. The meek woman was blushing like Sasuke's favorite fruit. I felt a tugged at my sleeve pants.

'Ne, Nii-chan," cried the girl.

"Yes?"

"Are we welcome too? Mama said that she came to buy us pretty things," said the girl.

"Can we get whatever we want?' asked the boy.

"Of course you are. Here, you can look at all the things you like," I said confidently.

Their face turned joyous and they began running toward something.

"That's pretty impressive, Weasel-kun."

"What's impressive is that you're still taking my advice on sounding like a broken record and your behavior on a customer was surprising, no less for a woman."

She smiled cockily with a 'hmph' sound. "You did pretty good for a weasel, but how you act for certain customers is also important."

U~U~U

I was amazed by that violent woman. There were practically endless supplies of explosives; all in different size and shapes. I thought about how I get to explode them legally.

_'"Alright, are you guys ready to work yourself to death?"_

_I prefer not to answer to this violent woman as she literally hit me when I disagreed with her decision. I rather like it if I was somewhere else than to be here with her._

_"Since DeiDei-chan is looking excited the most, he will be the first person to get a station."_

_I felt myself get pulled and probably fell on my face if I didn't have good reflex. I looked back for help, at least to prolong any more violence from her. But I was abandoned, walking toward where I was pulled as those traitors just watch me._

_"Where are we going...hmm?"_

_"Somewhere dangerous"_

_I started to imagine what horror is out there. A violent woman who can probably lift me easily due to her height, is bringing me somewhere. I tried to wrench my hand away from her but it was futile. We entered a dark room._

_"I heard from Pakora-chan and Pointy-kun that you're talented in setting off display."_

_"Hmmm..."_

_The light switched and I could see the room. What was inside left me speechless. In this speechlessness, my mind suddenly became hungry to check out all these explosions._

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Like it, woman? No, I am amazed by this! I love it!"_

_"Good cause you're allowed to set them off legally in the forest clearing."-_

_The moment she said that, she brought out some papers that really did say I could explode them. I was already getting the materials ready to explode them, already forgetting about my wariness to the violent woman._

"Oi, DeiDei-chan."

"What is it, hmmm?"

"Get a good display going cause I reserved a space for the Shichigosan."

Excitement filled me at the thought of creating art instantly and freely.

"I'll make it to the point where everyone will be in awe."

The violent woman laughed. "I'm sure you will. Just get an assistant later on."

U*U*U

A dive knife, hunting knife, stockman's knife, Kukri, survival knife, longsword, dagger, rapier, spears. I whistled at the collection this woman has. I can't believe that woman has a display of real weapons, some of them that are made to kill. Make me wonder why she sell these things that doesn't fit her store theme. I looked around the weapons collection to see a doll of some sort standing there. The moment I knew of its existence, that doll started to freak me out. Its eyes seem to follow you wherever you moved. That was the feeling I get when I wanted to check out the woman's weapon displays.

_Whack!_

"Come on, Fish-kun. You'll get a chance to play with them later. I need you to build me as much toys as you can."

"How am I suppose to do that? Dealing with children is an annoying hassle."

I felt the impact of a book thrown at me. It hurt like hell. The book was opened so I could see some pictures of certain toys. I guess that's my guide.

"It probably is to someone like you. But don't worry, if you do your job just right, you can hang out with the children."

I thought of that girl who called me a monster just after we met for a few seconds.

"I prefer not to."

She sighed dramatically. "How sad. You could be so useful as a clown with that face."

A chill went up my spine when she suggested that.

"I...think for my sake, I better not be a clown."

"Too bad. I'll have fun seeing how things would go."

"I'll get to work now."

"Good!"

U*U*U

_Ring._

"Welcome to the store Celebration. How may I help you?"

"Who are you?"

The person who asked that was Hizashi-san. I was wondering if he had forgotten me when I noticed two girls clinging on to him.  
"Tama-chan! And look, you brought Plushy-chan and Hana-chan,"

Tama? Now that I could recalled, Hizashi-san and Posy-san were talking about Tama-chan. Tama-chan is Hiashi-san?

"Posy-san..."

"Are you going to thank me for giving you two more helpers?" she asked teasingly.

"I see you have a new worker. What did you do to get him to work for you and why now after I tried to get you some help," he asked, completely ignoring her question.

"I didn't do anything at all. They allowed themselves to work for me and it's because they're interesting that I allowed them to work here unlike your choices."

"May I inquired who you are and if there are any other workers are?" he asked.

"Since you want to acquaint yourself, Tama-chan, I'll take your lovely daughters. You want kimonos for the Shichi Go San, right?"

Hiashi-san nodded. The girls followed Posy-san to the clothing part of the store.

"I am Itachi Uchiha." I introduced myself.

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga. I have heard of you from my brother."

Hizashi-san told Hiashi-san about me. Father will probably be please.

"I heard from him that Posy-san has found some new people to use and that she has a daughter."

A daughter? He must be talking about Posy-san. I have yet to establish what relationship they have. The fairytale story she told my otouto wasn't very informative.

"If you are talking about Sakura-chan, she's isn't related to Posy-san in blood."

"Oh...how do you know?" he asked curiously.

"She has told me."

His face tell me that he still has some more questions to ask but held back when Posy-san came back with his daughters.

"Ta-ma-chan, we're done. Come and look at your beautiful daughters."

The youngest daughter was dressed slightly more nicer than the older one but they compliment each other instead of clashing. The oldest has a white lavender kimono patterned with small sunflowers diagonally. In her hair were small jewel clips. The youngest has a fading dark blue kimono patterned with different colored lines, giving the illusion of multiple fireworks. Most of her hair was down except for two braided strands held by white flower clip. Posy-san sure did a good job on this.

"D-do you like it, Father?" the oldest asked.

"You two look absolutely beautiful," Hiashi-san responded with a smile.

Their faces brightened up with a happy smile and they went to their father's side.

"So how much do I owe you?"

"Discount for the children, the festival, and your charity with Kari-chan's generosity - that'll be 794,681 yen."

"You must be in good spirit if it went down that much."

He handed her the money and left with his daughters. I was then instructed to write down how many merchandise the store has.

U~U~U

"You won't believe how everyone was jealous of us, Posy-onee-sama." Karin said.

"Really?"

"Yup! They said our costumes were pretty and that we were soooo lucky to go to the big kids' school." Ino agreed.

"I'm glad that you had fun in the culture festival and that you guys decided to help us."

"Your welcome, Posy-onee-sama!" they said together.

I was watching Karin and Ino talking to Posy freely as if they know her for a long time. I'm...glad that my friends like Posy and want to talk to her. Posy seem to be having fun with them.

"Sakura-chan"

I saw Deidara-san and Kisame-san working on something Posy gave them. I looked around the store and notice that little by little Posy's store seem alot cleaner than before.

"Sakura-chan"

I guess that means there won't be anything for me to do with Posy or for me to visit her to help her. That's a good thing because that means I will spend some more time with Karin and Ino.

"Sakura-chan"

I felt a tug and turned around to see Sasuke-kun looking annoyed.

"Sakura-chan, you're putting the papers on the wrong box."

I looked at what I was doing and noticed that the blue papers were in the yellow box inside of the blue box. I turned slightly red at my mistake.

"Sorry..."

"Want me to help you?" he offered.

"That'll be good. Thank you," I said.

U*U*U

"You are seriously giving us this much?!"

Posy just gave Itachi-onii-san and his friends some money and they seem surprise by how much it is.

"This is for only one day and one time only. A reward for your work and a good day."

"10,000 yen in just one day! Are you rich, hmmm?" Deidara-san asked.

"Of course not. Now either you guys are going to accept it or I'm taking it back."

"If you allow us, we'll accept your generosity," Itachi-onii-san said.

"I'll see you guys later then. Bye-bye."

"I'll see you later, Sakura-chan, and maybe feel better." Sasuke-kun said.

I gave a small, happy smile to Sasuke-kun and said my goodbye to him, a little happy that he was worry about me.

"We did good today, Cherry. I can't wait until the Shichigosan to see the children."

Posy went to the farthest of the back room and I followed her. She took out some fabrics, some threads, and two needles before heading to her desk.

"How was your day today?"

"Karin and Ino told you about their days so I'm sure you know."

Posy looked at me with confused eyes.

"I heard about their days but not your's. You may be with them most of the time but that doesn't mean you guys had the same day."

Posy was still waiting for an answer so I told her it was a good day. Her face told me that she didn't believe but luckily, she didn't ask anything. After some minutes passed, I was wondering what Posy was doing.

"What are you doing with those things?"

"This is a new kimono for you to wear. You're slowly growing up well. We'll have to clear some of those clothes you can't wear anymore."

A new kimono for me. Plus, Posy is making it for me. It was a long time when someone made something for me.

"Posy..." I said shyly.

"Hmmmm?"

"Am I needed or am I bothering you now that you have some help?" I asked quietly.

She raised an eyebrow and set down her work. She invited me to sit on her lap.

"Is that why you were in a weird mood in the afternoon?"

"..."

She sighed softly and rested her chin on my head.

"Little Cherry, I may have more help and I may be with other people now that they owe me but if there ever come a time when you are lonely, I'll drop everything for you."

"It's not that I'm lonely, I'm just annoyed," I said.

"I know...But I would never forget someone important who has always help me and made each day fun. Would you like to help me make your kimono?"

Even though it won't be Posy and me anymore, that feeling I was having was gone. Posy will still be with me even if I don't do anything. That thought alone made me happy that Posy is my friend.

U~U~U

**A/N: I finally updated for this story T T It took some time cause I was trying to plan how the story should go and how it shouldn't go. Result: Fail I may know how the story go but writing it down and getting it in the right direction is hard. Please root me on and have fun ^^**

**I tried to convert U.S dollar to Japanese yen but I couldn't figure out how they work so see the yen as dollar. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Shichi Go San: Beginning**_

"Checklist: candy!"

"Hai!"

"Bags!"

"Hai!"

"Smile!"

"Ha-huh?"

_Snap!_

After the light was gone, Posy was waving a photo in her hands. I was so surprise by what she did that I started complaining.

"P-Posy, why did you have to take a picture!?"

"C'mon, you're just so cute in that kimono! I want you to see yourself and get embarrassed when you see this."

I was wearing the finished kimono that Posy and I made together. The pattern that I choose for my new kimono was colorful fans. There were light color, dark color, different color, and flower fans. We used so many threads that Posy complained once and made Sasori-san buy some.

"Erase it! Erase it!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Don't want to, Cherry," she said, holding it up where I can't reach no matter how hard I jump.

_Ring_

"This is an interesting scene."

Standing at the doorway was Itachi-onii-san and Sasuke-kun in a matching kimono. They look like royal brothers standing on the dark red curtain with a see-through, white curtain hanging over them.

"You two look adorable together. Want a picture?"

_Snap_

"Hey!"

Posy laughed and she has two pictures now. Sasuke-kun ran to her and tried to get it but like me, he couldn't get it because Posy was tall. Sometime I wish that Posy was at least shorter than Kisame-san or maybe even Itachi-onii-san.

"What are you doing dress in male clothing?" Itachi-onii-san asked.

Sasuke-kun stopped trying to jump as Posy held him by the head and faced Itachi-onii-san. Posy was wearing a plain, dark green kimono that has short sleeves. When I saw Posy wear it for the first time, I thought it was weird but she explained it to me that she had wear it because she is following the samurai code and for the sake of looking nice to other girls.

"Weasel-kun, how could you ask me that? Have you no honor on the samurai code? Do you not want to see the girls' smile?"

It was kinda funny seeing the faces that Sasuke-kun and Itachi-onii-san were making. Posy's explanation was weird but then the way I know Posy, she always has made other smile in her way. Even though, there were times when it was scary or tiring.

"Now c'mon, I don't want to keep Ice Cream waiting. Cherry, ready?" she asked, offering her hand.

"Uh-huh!" I said, grabbing onto her hand.

I thought back to the cultural festival and remember the holding hand wish. I looked at Posy's hand and gave it a squeeze. Let this festival be fun for everyone...and for me to see Sasuke-kun's smile.

U*U*U

"Po-kun, it's good to see you!" a woman, who looks similar to Hiashi-san's daughter, exclaimed.

"Kari-chan! Did you like the kimono your daughters wore?" Posy-san replied, bending slightly to be kiss on the cheek.

"They were beautiful. I hope you'll make this year festival fun for Hanabi."

Posy-san smiled and whispered something in the woman's ear. This behavior reminded me of the way she acted before. I looked at Sakura-chan and noticed that she doesn't seem bothered by this behavior.

"Posy-san, remove yourself from Akari!" Hiashi-san said.

He was with his daughters. A mirror image of himself also appeared with a boy. The whole family of the Hyuugas were here. From the way they stand together, I felt impressed.

"Anyway, it's good to see you...and everyone else of course. Let me introduce you to some people."

She led Akari-san toward each of us.

"This is Itachi-kun who now works in my shop and his brother, Sasuke-kun who is becoming a regular visitor."

"How handsome both of you look! Po-kun, you've picked out good faces," she said giggling.

"It's an honor to meet you, Akari-san," I greeted, bidding my otouto to follow.

"I-it's nice to meet you," he stuttered.

"It is a pleasure to meet friends of Po-kun. Please continue assisting she tend to go overboard."

"Yes...she has gone overboard many time, hasn't she?" I asked.

Akari-san's perfectly pale face lit up with joy.

"Hiashi and Hizashi has been apart of her "fun" and suffered from it. But it ended well between our families."

"Dear..." Hiashi-san muttered, embarrassingly, while Hizashi-san just coughed.

"They were too stubborn for their own good," she informed, then leading Akari-san to Ryo-san and Habi-san, "My good friend, Kata Ryo, and that guy who is dating Kata ."

"Hiro Habi, miss. It's nice to meet you," Habi-san replied.

"It must be hard for you, Habi-san."

He looked away sheepishly while Ryo-san glared at Posy-san. I wonder what kind of relationship do they have. It seem interesting. Posy-san was introducing the rest of the children.

"Naruto-kun, who is a friend of Sasuke-kun. A energetic person who will become a regular visitor."

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meetcha, miss"

"Nice to meet you also, Naruto-san. I hope you have fun when Po-kun asked for your help."

That comment itself made Naruto-kun paled slightly. I guessed Akari-san know when Posy-san need someone to use.

"This is our m'lady, Ino-chan and Karin-chan. They are friends with Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, Akari-onee-san."

"My! How polite of them. You really have such good luck with nice people."

"And the last one is m-"

"Daughter!? I always wanted to meet you. Po-kun was always stubborn, refusing to date anyone no matter how much my husband or any other have tried. Whoever your father is, he is a lucky man."

It was getting to be amusing how many see Sakura-chan as Posy-san's daughter, even though I prefer it if I didn't count myself. Sakura-chan's face was surprised by Akari-san's sudden outburst.

U~U~U

"Kari-chan...she's not my daughter."

The pretty lady looked surprise at what Posy said and I was still surprise by what the pretty lady said. Daughter!? Did I looked like Posy's daughter? I blushed at the thought.

"Sorry, Akari, I should have informed you when I went." one of the mirror people said.

The lady, Akari-san, looked disappointed for some reason and sighed a real big sigh.

"Po-kun...why can't you get yourself a boyfriend? It'll be so much fun to help you in romance."

"...This is my companion who has helped me many time, Sakura," Posy introduced.

"U-um, it's nice to m-meet you..."

"She stutter, just like my cute Hinata! I'm sorry for the mistake but I hope we can get along well."

I saw the girl with the purple kimono looked quickly at me and then went back to hiding behind who I think is her papa. I wonder if that was Hinata. She looked just like her mama. _I wonder if I look just like Mama?_

"All right, let's just have fun and wander until Deidara-kun is up and ready for a show," Posy said, "Since this festival is for children of three, five, and seven, Hanabi-chan will get to choose who goes with who."

I looked at the girl who was wearing a firework kimono. It looked so pretty on her with the way the firework look. Did her mama make it for her? I squeeze my kimono and felt a little bit angry at the girl.

"Are you ready, Hanabi-chan?" Posy asked her nicely.

Hanabi nodded to Posy and smiled at her. I grew even more angrier.

"I want to be with..." she started.

U*U*U

"So what are you planning to show us this time?" Kari-chan asked.

I was thankful that the topic wasn't about me getting a guy...yet. I was getting too much pressure by everyone about this issued. Even the guys, who are said to not pay attention to matchmaking, are trying to get me to date. I mindless thought about what DeiDei-chan might do. I asked him to add some things for Hana-chan.

I smiled, "You'll see. It's going to be done by a professional. I'm sure you'll like it, Hana-chan."

Both of them looked excited while Tama-chan was stone-faced That's good.

"Did Screw-chan finally stop hating Plushy-chan, Kari-chan, Tama-chan?"

Hari-chan's lips pursed together and she became thoughtful. Tama-chan's reaction was something different.

"Your new workers...are they proficient at what they do?" he asked, totally changing the topic question.

"Yes, they are with the bonuses of them being interesting. Explosives, fireworks, dolls, mannequins, toy-making, organizing, balancing the moneys, etc. and etc. are all taken care of."

"But they are only high schoolers. Should you not get more experience like the ones I've offered?"

Kari-chan's hand placed itself on Tama-chan's shoulder. She gave him a stern look.

"Dear, you know Po-kun know what to do. She has opened that shop since she was thirteen. Isn't that enough?"

Tama-chan submitted to Kari-chan completely and just stayed quiet. Women, you have to love their power over men. Kari-chan turned to me.

"Hiashi and Hizashi are now getting along after your...- she glanced at Hana-chan- work, which to tell you I wasn't pleased about. For Hinata and Neji, tensions still come between them. It makes me worry that the won't be able to get along."

I thought of the grouping Hana-chan made. Well...I'm sure it'll work out somehow, especially when those two care about family relationships.

"Hana-chan, if Screw-chan and Plushy-chan get along after this festival, I will leave my pride and go to one of your family's party, okay?"

Her face said it all. The Hyuuga's party...what a pain since I know some factors will play out but a reward is needed for this girl's efforts.

"Let's go try to carve the wood plate," I suggested.

U~U~U

"I-it's nice to meet you..M-my name i-is Hinata." she said, bowing.

"My name is Kata Ryo, Hinata-san. It is a pleasure to meet you also," Ryo-san said, bowing back.

"Neji Hyuuga" Neji-san, the prince from the culture festival, said politely.

Everyone looked at me to see who I was, but I just looked away and didn't say anything. I don't know them and I don't need to know them.

"This is Sakura Haruno." Ryo-san said.

Neji-san didn't say anything but Hinata did. I ignored her. I know I was being rude and Mama would yell at me, but she wasn't here and Hinata's mama was.

"Should we walk around?" Ryo-san asked.

There was a small 'yes' and we began to walk. This festival isn't fun.

U*U*U

"Isn't Posy a good person?"

I was deciding if it was a trick question or not when there was an argument.

"Ha! Someone like you won't be getting Sasuke's attention anytime."

"Ha! Someone like YOU will never be better than Sasuke-kun."

"Oh Yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

It became a shouting contest between the two and I was already getting a headache. I groaned as I thought that the festival has yet to finish. As I was about to stop them, Habi-san moved first.

"Now, now...we shouldn't fight in a festival in front of others. You wouldn't want to look silly in front of other children, right?"

They both momentarily stopped and looked around. Some onlookers were watching their screaming contest. Some were laughing at them. Realizing this, both Naruto-kun and Ino-chan flushed with embarrassment and quickly walked away.

"Children...some of them are such a pain. It'll be nice if Ryo was here," he murmured.

His response to the children...was surprising. The way I've seen him, his personality portrayed him as a kind man who has no problem with anything. I thought this unknown personality might have been the result of being with Posy-san. There seem to be some kind of tension between Ryo-san, Posy-san, and him.

"So about my question, Itachi-san, what do you think?"

"I cannot say whether she is good or not. I have only known her for only about four weeks," I replied.

"But isn't she a nice and bright person? She fit nicely as friend with Ryo-san's distant and warm personality. If there is a possibility of her getting someone special, he'll have to go through multiple hell until there's an okay from everyone."

I have no idea where the subject is going and why he is informing me this. But the way he described Posy-san does not sound like her at all. Posy-san was not a kind, sweet girl who care about others' welfare nor can you call her a lonely, delicate girl who need others. She is only halfway kind. Her kindness could only extend to Sakura-chan and that's all I could see her be kind to. Posy-san uses others instead of caring for them and I very much disagree with her being lonely or delicate. I've seen her smile more time than Naruto-kun and Sasuke complained about him being an idiot for smiling too much.

"Are you not talking about another person, Habi-san?" I questioned.

He stared at me and turned away with a thoughtful look. Silence settled in and he did not answer me. We continue following the children and watched them. The girl, Hanabi-san, has made a horrible choice with this grouping

U~U~U

"Where are they?"

"S-S-Sak-k-kura-san, w-we should, u-um, s-stay together."

I ignored her and tried to find Ryo-san and Neji-san. They seem to have disappeared when they walked ahead of me, leaving me with Hinata. I looked back at her with the pretty kimono that her mama made and walked even faster, leaving her behind.

"W-wait!"

It was getting hard to walk without other people bumping into me and moving myself to another direction. I was getting angry and scared. I couldn't see Ryo-san's chestnut hair or the prince's light brown kimono. Where is everyone? I suddenly saw someone who might be Ryo-san so I ran as fast as the scandals could let me.

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP_

"O-owwww" I said tearfully.

I noticed then that the fan patterned kimono had a big rip, a big rip that look like it won't be fix. I suddenly realized that Posy will be sad about me ruining the kimono that she worked on...with me.

"S-Sakura-san!"

Hinata was by my side and she had a worried look on her face. I could hear her breathing really hard and see her face red, probably from running after me.

"A-are you okay? Y-you're n-not hurt?"

Before I could even stop myself, I began crying. Sorry. Sorry Posy. Sorry Hanabi. Sorry Hanabi and Hinata's Mama. Sorry Hinata. Sorry for being unfair.

U*U*U

I turned my head instinctively. Hmmmm. Cherry was crying for some reason. I hope it's not about the absence of her parents.

"Posy-san, where should we go next?" Hana-chan asked.

I turned to her and smile "Let's try to get water balloons from the scooping booth. Will you be able to get more than me, Hana-chan?"

"Of course! I'll get balloons for everyone that came here with me," she exclaimed excitedly.

I laughed at her excitement and we went to the next booth. I hope Ice Cream doesn't take things too far or else Shortie and I will have to get involve.

U~U~U

**A/N: Meet Akari Hyuuga, Hinata and Hanabi's mom. I couldn't find the name no matter how much I try so I had to make a name for her. Akari mean light, brightness or on some other meaning pure. I hope you like it. Posy wearing a male kimono is just another one of her fun so don't question it. **

**Sakura's attitude was jealousy and envy. Kinda piss you off a little when she was being unfair but its all good now that she realized how she was acting. Let see what happen on the next chapter.**

**I made a mistake on the Shichigosan. Hanabi is five but the festival is celebrating the for girls' age of 3 and 7, not 3, 5, and 7. Please excuse this slight mistake. Thanks and Have fun ^^**

**Grouping Hanabi made:**

**Group 1: Hiashi, Akari, Hanabi, Posy**

**Group 2: Naruto, Ino, Itachi, Habi**

**Group 3: Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ryo**

**Group 4: Hizashi, Karin, Sasuke**

**Wood craving is apart of a booth where children received a flat wooden board with a slight already grave picture and try to break away the wood with a type of pick. You get a prize on how good you crave the remaing woods, leaving the picture.**

****** .cn/product/Wooden-Pendant-or-Drop-carved-Coin-50x3mm_ **

**Something like this but much, much simplier**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Shichi Go San: Middle**_

"U-um...S-Sakura-chan, there, there," Hinata said, trying to calm me down.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," I kept on saying.

Hinata, then, helped me get up and led me slowly somewhere. She set me down to sit and tried to calm me down, but I felt really shameful for how I was acting. Posy probably would be mad or even worse sad.

"E-even though, you're a-apologizing, I-I don't know why," she said, "Can y-you tell me?"

I have to tell her. It'll be the best way for her to understand and for me to admit that I was jealous and unfair.

"I d-don't like y-yo-you b-because of your k-kimono," I told her.

Her face became sad, really sad when she heard me say that. Hinata began fidgeting alot.

"O-oh...I-I g-guess you would. S-sorry fo-for t-t-troubling you," Hinata said tearfully.

She began running away and I was left alone. I tried to go after her but she was gone in the crowd of people. I have to find Hinata. I have to find her and say sorry because Hinata didn't do anything.

U*U*U

"Arigatō, Hanabi. You even chose a very cute one for Okaa-san," Kari-chan said, holding a polka-dot water balloon.

"Are you having fun, Hanabi?" Tama-chan asked.

"I am. Being with Posy, Otou-sama, and Okaa-sama is fun," she said.

I'm glad Hana-chan is having fun and it seem like Tama-chan is loosening up a little. Look like there'll be plenty of stuff to carry. Let's hope this will continue when the night come. If anything happen, I will not be please. The moment I thought that, I heard murmurs of a disturbance and a cry.

U~U~U

"Let her go! Let Hinata go, you big fatty!"

I was hit in the face and fell on the ground. It hurts but I can't cry now when those big meanie are taking her for no reason. I ran toward them and continue doing something, anything to help her.

"I thought this would be an easy job!"

"It is! Just hurry up and push the kid!"

I felt my kimono being pulled up and then I was flying. What's happening? The ground look closer than I thought. I heard gasp and a shout. It'll hurt if I hit the ground but how do I stop it? Knowing nothing, I just watched myself getting closer. There was a flash of blue and gold before I landed on something soft.

"I made it in time."

It was Ryo-san and she looked angry. When she turned to me, I thought I was going to get yelled at but her face turned nice.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?"

I couldn't say anything but nod. She smiled and told me to go somewhere safe. I didn't say anything and follow what she said. Ryo-san is Posy's friend so I'm sure she knows what she's doing.

"Hold it right there, you low-lifes. You dare abduct the daughter of the Hyuuga family and hurt another child?"

The meanie didn't stop running with Hinata. Ryo-san began looking around for something and picked something up. With something in her hand, she threw two of them fast. I heard a painful shout. I followed Ryo-san when she began walking. I noticed that she was some rocks in her hand.

"Kidnapping, child abusement, disrupting the public, you know that will land you in more than 30 years in prison. I should also add the fact that the life you worked hard for will be gone when she find out what you did."

The meanie who tried to take Hinata away were in pain but their eyes were scary. When Hinata tried to go to us, they moved and hurt Ryo-san.

"Ryo-san!" I cried.

_GAH!_

"I heard my wife's pain...Who the hell was it?"

U*U*U

This was a big scene. Two men with muscles were on the floor in pain. Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan were embracing each other as if to ward off anything bad. Ryo-san had a slight bruise around her neck. Habi-san became another person.

He was currently trying to break one of the men's bone. He made it look simple despite the muscle they sported.

"Heh...you guys dare hurt my wife, my love, my soulmate? You sure have lots of guts to do this. What did she do to you? Nothing and yet you dare hurt her. Should I crush each of your bone?" he asked with a change face.

By this time, Ryo-san came back when she herded the children back to the public instead of behind the rows of booth in the woods.

"Itachi-san, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of Habi. He tend to worry when Posy or I get hurt. I always worry when this happen."

"Shouldn't you stop him?" I questioned as he went to the other and began doing the same thing he did to the other.

"I don't have to since Posy is here."

Right on time, Posy-san appeared with her gray eyes bright with trouble. Behind her were Hiashi-san, Hizashi-san, and Akari-san, their eyes frantic with worry.

"Ice Cream, what the hell did you plan?" she questioned suddenly, then went to the first man that Habi-san tried to break his bone.

"Later...we have to deal these men first," she eluded.

Posy-san grunted and began giving out instruction. I was to help Habi-san with apprehending the men while the the Hyuuga adults watched the children. I was wondering if Habi-san was still in that angry mood.

"Itachi-san...please excuse my behavior," he said sheepishly.

"It was different from the polite personality I've seen. You must have been angry with them," I said.

The man he was tying screamed out in pain when Habi-san tightened the makeshift rope Posy-san created.

"...yeah I was. I'm just so worry about them at times. Ryo and Posy are cute girls that should be protected yet I could never do anything correctly enough."

I was beginning to wonder how old the three were if he was saying girls, not women. There were also questionable things about Posy-san's friends but I will wait and observe. It'll make things much simpler and even more amusing.

U~U~U

"Why do you always have to cause trouble for us?" Neji-san asked.

Hinata was trying her best not to cry as she took on his words. He kept on saying mean things to her and I felt myself getting angrier and angrier. Ino and Karin didn't seem sure what to do while Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun were looking annoyed. They look like they were about to do something. As for Hanabi, she looked sad as if there was nothing she could do.

"G-g-gomen, Neji-nii-san."

"Always saying sorry! You being born is the worst thing for this family. It make me sick looking at you and I just really hate a person like you."

My eyes widened as I remembered what I said to Hinata. I...said something similar. I said the same thing to her. She didn't do anything yet I said the same Neji-san is saying to her. I clenched my hand.

"HEY! You shouldn't say that to a family," Naruto-kun yelled.

"You be quiet! What do you know about our family? Outsiders shouldn't say anything," Neji-san said back.

_WHACK!FLOMP!_

"You shouldn't say that!"

Everyone was staring at me but I didn't care, especially when Hinata was lonely. I have to let her know that I like her. I was just being unfair. Neji-san looked at me with a surprise look.

"What was that for!?" he shouted.

"You stupid pig head! Idiot! Meanie! UGGGGG-LY!"

"Wha-"

"Be quiet! How can you hate your own family? How can you say that so easily when she didn't do anything? What makes you think its okay to treat Hinata like that?" I said loudly and then cried my eyes out.

Seconds later, Posy's hand patted my head and I felt myself being carried.

"Good choice of words, Sakura!" she told me, "All right...Everyone beside the idiot Hyuuga family must follow me. O-kay!"

"...Okay..."

U*U*U

_Sniffle...Sniffle_

"...sorry..."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong and the festival is still going on so its all good."

"...kimono...ruin..."

Posy stopped on making a green kimono for awhile and looked up at me. Her face wasn't angry or sad but soft and calm.

"We can always make another one, a better and nicer one that you'll like. I can also use the fabric for something else so it's fine," she said with a smile.

She went back to using her green kimono to make a small kimono for me. I stood still and thought about how Posy is always nice to me. She was always nice even when we didn't know each other

_-I was sitting in a stranger's house and I don't know what to do. How did I get here? Um...a tall person..helped me...then she lead me somewhere...and I am in her house._

_Clank_

_I looked up to see a pretty cup in front of me and the same tall person sitting across._

_"I'm kidnapping you."_

_I was confused by what she said. 'Kidnapping' What is that?_

_"Which mean right now and in the future, you are mine. I am your queen, friend, and helper. I am Posy, kid."-_

She was a weirdo but she did become what she said. A friend who listen to what I want to say and who stay with me whenever I need her. A helper who does things for me when I didn't ask. The last one was the weirdest but she was the queen to certain people.

In a way, Posy was always there for me. Even though I want Mama and Papa to be with me and I get jealous at others, I think it will hurt more if Posy wasn't there. I have to treasure what Posy give me because she is my bestest friend.

"There you go! How is it?"

I give Posy a hug full of what I'm feeling and said, "Thank you...for everything."

She hug me back.

"Your welcome, Sakura."

U~U~U

**A/N: Meet Habi's dark side, not a split personality. It will always show itself if anyone he love is hurt (mostly Ryo and Posy) Yeah...Hinata got kidnapped while running away. Now the mood of the grouping will be weird, I think. Best part for this chapter: Neji got owned (Ha) **

**Isnt' Posy funny, saying she kidnapped Sakura and is her queen, friend and helper, but she also a nice person. I cannot help but say that I like Posy's personality. **

**Have fun^^**


End file.
